Fake Fiancée
by HijackMyHeart202
Summary: AU: Callie is months from being deported, can Arizona swoop in and save the day? "The Proposal" meets the grey's world. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, while the story line belongs to creator of The proposal, Pete Chiarelli.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by the movie The Proposal. This story won't follow the timeline of the movie but it will have some similarities and the whole deportation thing… And for the sake of the story, let's assume that everything is accurate. Oh, and gay marriage in Washington doesn't take effect until June, 7****th**** 2012…I think, but let's just assume it already happened. Okay, I think I covered most of it all... Wait, no, Tim is still alive in this story, just because… Enjoy. **

* * *

**Callie POV**

"I'm sorry, I'm what?" I asked in disbelief. This was not happening.

"You're being deported." Richard Webber repeated his words as he sat at his desk, arms folded in front of him. "I'm sorry I wish I could do something but my hands are tied. You're visa application was denied."

"Visa application? Are you kidding me?" I was getting angry. I didn't know what to say or what to do. There was no way that I could be deported. I had grown to love Seattle. There were so many people I loved here, and my job.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Torres." Dr. Webber shook his head. "You're a great doctor and I hate to see you leave. Like I said, I wish there was something that I could do but my hands are tied."

I could feel tears threatening to escape my eyes but I held them in as I looked out of Richard's window. Outside I spotted Dr. Derek Sheperd and his wife, Meredith Grey. They had their daughter in their hands and were trying to get her to laugh. In that second I had an idea.

"Chief…I'm getting married, that'll keep me from getting deported, won't it?" I perked up and shifted closer to him from my seat.

"Torres, you're getting married? How come I am just now finding out about this?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"That's because it happened a couple of days ago." I lied but at this point I was desperate.

"I didn't even know you were dating anyone. The last person that I knew about was Erica." Richard sat back in his chair, looking at me.

"It is a woman." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Gay marriage was legal. I relaxed a bit.

"Well you have two months to tie the knot, otherwise, they'll send you packing." He stood from his chair and I followed suit. "I'd like to meet your fiancé. Bring her to the prom that I'm putting on for my niece here at the hospital. I'm hoping everyone will be there, dressing accordingly. No scrubs. Wear a dress." He finished and walked me out the door. "It's in a week." He opened the door for me and I walked out. "Be there, 7pm, with your fiancé." Webber reiterated.

"Yes sir." I nodded and walked out into the hallway. What did I get myself into? The last time I was in a relationship with anyone was two years ago. I had random hook ups and a couple of dates but nothing that ever stuck. Now I had to find a woman who would agree to marry me to keep me in Seattle. I should have just said that Mark and I were getting married. He would have gladly helped me but I didn't think it through thoroughly enough. I cursed myself as I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down next to my best friend Addison. She was always there for me, no matter what, so I knew that I could confide in her.

"What's up lady?" Addison, clad in scrubs, asked me as I sat down across from her. The cafeteria wasn't at all busy. There were a couple of people scattered all around, but for the most part, it was calm.

"I'm being deported." I cradled my head in my hands.

"What?" She asked in disbelief and put her sandwich down.

"Yeah…but then I told Webber that I was engaged to be married and now he wants to meet my fiancé." I laughed at my words.

"He wants to meet a fiancé that doesn't exist?" Addison cracked a smile. "Uh oh."

I nodded, I was doomed. "Marry me?" I asked half seriously, half jokingly.

"I love you Callie but I can't do that. Webber knows I'm not gay." She took a bite of her carrot. "I bet Mark will do it." She raised her eyebrows.

"I told the Chief it was a woman."

"Damn…you didn't think this through very well." Addie shook her head. "Well, I'm not letting you get deported so we're going to have to find you someone to marry." She stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

I groaned and put my head down on the table. "I'm screwed."

**Arizona POV**

This was the third time in two weeks that Dr. Anderson and I argued over procedures in the OR. I couldn't stand him. I know that I work for him but it seemed as though anything I did, he didn't like. He would always question me about my surgeries or about ways that I wanted to do things. I was an attending and he was the head of the Peds department so naturally things always go his way.

When I first started working at Seattle Presbyterian I thought that I would be able to spread my wings and be the best surgeon that I could be, but ever since I turned down Dr. Anderson when he came on to me, he had held a grudge, making my work life a living hell. It also didn't help that my ex-girlfriend Amanda worked with me. I had found her in bed with a woman from the Dermatology department about a month ago and ever since then I haven't really spoken to her. I told her to get out of my life but she kept following me like a lost puppy. She finally got the hint when I used the silent treatment. I only spoke to her if necessary. We didn't work together very often because she was an ortho nurse, but on the rare occasions that we did, I kept it very professional.

My home life was pretty boring. I had a couple of friends at work but they weren't considered good friends. My best friend was Teddy Altman who worked at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She had told me time and time again to apply for a job there but there were never any openings in pediatrics, my specialty.

One chilly night, I had a book in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, content on spending the whole night curled up, reading, when a knock came at my door. "Just a minute." I put my wine and book down and padded to the door. I smiled when I saw Teddy through the peephole.

"Hey Zona." She walked into my apartment and sat down on the couch. It was 9:42 and she was dressed for going out.

"Hey, Teddy." I replied as I went into the kitchen to grab her a beer.

"Thanks." She smiled at me as I handed it to her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Reading." I replied.

"Come on Arizona," She sighed and took a long chug of her bud light. "It's Friday night, let's go out."

I thought about it for a minute. I hadn't been out in a while due to working long hours. "Okay." I nodded my head and stood up. "Give me a minute to get ready." I walked into my bedroom.

"Hurry." She yelled. "I want you to meet some of the awesome people I work with. They're great."

"I haven't met them yet?" I asked, trying to put a light blue dress on. I was glad that I had shaved yesterday.

"No. You haven't gone out with me in so long. Why are they working you so much lately anyway?" Teddy finished off her beer and stood to grab another one.

"Dr. Anderson hates me." I stated simply as I put on a fair amount of makeup.

"I'm sorry Zona." Teddy said sincerely.

"That's alright." I shrugged as I walked back into the living room.

"Whoa." Teddy brought her beer down to her side and looked me up and down. "You look hot."

"Thank you." I laughed, spinning around, showing her all of me.

**Callie POV**

It had been three days since I told Webber that I was engaged and I had yet to find anyone. Addison asked random women if they would marry me but they all looked at her like she was crazy. I was starting to lose hope.

"Callie, you're drunk." Addison laughed as she sipped on her beer. She was still nursing her first one.

"I'm allowed to be." I slouched in my seat at Joe's. "I'm gonna get deported." I laughed.

"No, you're no-" Cristina stopped as pagers went off. "Shit, multiple traumas." Cristina, Owen, Addison, Derek, and Mark stood from their seats and checked their pagers.

"Let's go, friends." I stood up on wobbly legs as I hiccupped. I was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. I may have overdone it a little bit.

"Oh no." Miranda Bailey stated as she approached their table. "You stay here, we don't need you. You're too drunk." She finished as everyone grabbed their things and headed for the hospital.

"Stay here. I'll try to come back as soon as I'm done. And don't drink too much more." Addie put her finger in my face as she looked at me.

"Got it, mom." I shrugged and looked around the bar. There were no women here that I found attractive. I started swaying to the music as I took another drink from my beer. "Who drinks alone?" I asked myself out loud.

"You're not alone." I heard someone say behind me. I turned toward the voice and smiled as my eyes met Teddy's.

"Teddy. Thank god you're here." I stood to give her a hug. "How come you're not at the hospital?" I asked sitting back down.

"Why would I be?" She sat down next to me. "I have the day off and my pager never went off."

"Oh, well there were multiple traumas…that's why I'm all alone. Everyone else got paged. But Bailey said I was too drunk. So here I am." I played with the label on my beer bottle, sighing.

"What's got you in the dumps?" She asked as she looked over at the bar, obviously looking for someone.

"I'm being deported." I stated sadly.

"What?" Teddy looked shocked.

"Yup, unless I find someone to marry me." I finished as a very attractive blonde woman approached our table.

"Wow…Um," Teddy looked from me to the blonde woman. "Callie, this is Arizona, Arizona, this is Callie."

I fixed my posture and extended my hand for her to grab. "It's nice to meet you, Callie." The beautiful blonde stated as she smiled, exposing adorable dimples. I couldn't stop staring at her crystal blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. The blonde had a light blue tight fitting dress on that stopped mid thigh with black pumps. Her hair was in loose curls that barely touched her shoulders.

"You, too." I smiled and took a sip of my beer; maybe I wasn't so drunk anymore.

"Callie is an ortho attending." Teddy looked at Arizona, then at me. "And Arizona is a peds attending at Seattle Presbyterian."

"Ew." I made a sour face. "How do you like that?" I asked as Arizona sat down and handed Teddy a beer.

**Arizona POV**

"I hate it." I stated with a shrug, trying not to stare at the stunning Latina in front of me. I should have met Teddy's co-workers a long time ago. "So where is everyone else?"

"They all got paged." Teddy pursed her lips. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"That's okay." I smiled.

"So Callie, when did you find out that you were-" Teddy began but was cut off by Callie.

"I don't want any more people finding out." Callie put her hand up in the air. "You and Addie are the only ones that know. So keep quiet."

"My lips are sealed." My best friend put her hand to her lips and swiped across, throwing away the pretend 'key'. I didn't know what they were talking about but I didn't care. I couldn't get over how beautiful Callie was. She had on a grey off the shoulder shirt with a big black flower on it with skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was above her shoulders and it was in big curls. I couldn't stop staring.

"Thanks." The Latina smiled at Teddy then looked at me. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she was checking me out.

I didn't expect the night to go as well as it did. The three of us talked about everything and anything, making jokes, and drinking long into the night.

"Excuse me," Callie grabbed her ringing phone. "I'll just be a minute." She stated as she stood up to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a hot friend?" I asked, slapping Teddy lightly on the arm.

"Interested?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I was very interested. Callie was exactly my type. I loved exotic looking women.

"I think she's hot but I don't go after straight women." I shrugged and took a sip of my beer. I was feeling a bit tipsy but it definitely wasn't enough.

"She's gay." Teddy stated simply as she put her head in her hand and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile. Before I could celebrate any further, I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket, I noticed it was my father. "Uh…I'll be right back." I told Teddy as I quickly left to step outside.

"Hello." I said into the phone as I stepped outside. I turned the corner then leaned up against the cold brick building.

"Zona. Hey." My father stated roughly. "Sorry I'm calling so late but I wanted to tell you some news."

"What is it dad?" I asked, scared, my heart began to race.

"Hold on," There was rustling on his end. "Hello little sis." My smile grew as big as it could go. My brother had been deployed for almost six months but apparently he had come home. I couldn't help but feel elated.

"Tim." I put my hand over my chest. "You're home." My smile didn't falter.

"And I have some news, Zona…" He paused and I waited for him to continue. "I proposed to Tara."

"Oh my god." I pushed myself off of the building and spun around in a circle. "She said yes?" I questioned.

"Of course she did." I could tell that he was smiling. "We want to get married before I get deployed again…so you have to take a week or so off from work…The wedding will be on August 11th but I need you to take off August 4th until the 12th."

"Yes, of course." I was so happy. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I had to ask for the days off first thing tomorrow. I hoped that they wouldn't have too much of a problem with it since it was a month away. I didn't really care, I would never miss my brother's wedding.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, ready to go back inside.

"Ma, I don't know what else to do." I heard Callie's voice in the distance. I didn't want to eavesdrop but something made me stay.

"I have two months to find a fiancé or I have to leave the county. Daddy can't pull any strings this time." She said, seated on the curb between two cars. I came a bit closer.

"My visa application was denied. I don't know what else to do…yes ma, no, I can't go back there. My life is in Seattle." It was almost as if Callie was crying. "I don't see a bright side to any of this…I told you the only way for me to get out of this is for me to marry someone." She stopped. "I know, it's not the wedding that I dreamed of but I don't know what else to do. Plus I can get a quickie divorce after it's all over." Her mother said something. "I told Chief Webber that I was engaged to a woman…And I know that you don't want to hear that but that's what I told him." She ran her fingers through her hair. "But mama…" She stopped.

I took all of the information in as I stood there. I could hear the pain in Callie's voice as she spoke to her mother.

"Okay, ma…I love y-." She stopped, sighing heavily. She hung up the phone and began to cry. I tried to stop myself from approaching her but I felt the need to comfort her.

"Callie?" I took a couple of steps forward. She was startled as she looked up at me through the darkness.

"Ugh yeah…" She wiped at her eyes. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked as she stood to face me.

"Not too much." I lied.

"Okay…um let's get back inside." She was clearly embarrassed. Before she could walk past me, I grabbed her arm. I know that what I was about to say was crazy but I was still on a high from hearing from my brother and finding out that he was engaged.

"Wait." She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I'll marry you." My voice was shaky but I wanted to help. I had to face it, I was destined to be alone, I had lost hope, and Callie was smoking hot, I could be her fake fiancé in order for her to stay in the country. I know that I didn't know that much about her, but she sounded so sad and broken. I wanted to make her feel better and she needed help.

"What?" She turned to face me; my hand was still on her arm.

"I said I'll marry you." I stated again, this time more confidently. "I'm single, not many people you work with know me, and I'd be a great fake wife." I smiled as I met sad brown eyes.

"I couldn't let you do that, Arizona. But that's very kind of you." She sniffled.

"Please? You're in need of some help and I can be of assistance. We can get married, be together enough for them to not be suspicious any more, and then we can get a divorce."

"What about your love life? I don't want to impose." She threw me another excuse.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend; I won't be ready for another relationship for a long time." I smiled as her spirits were lifted slightly. "Plus, I heard you saying that it was a woman and Teddy told me that you were gay…so am I. No one will be suspicious. Please? Let me do this for you." She looked very hesitant.

"I don't know Arizona…" She stopped.

"Say yes. You need this." I raised my eyebrows and she laughed.

"I guess you're right. I do need this." She pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you so much. I owe you. If there's anything that I can do for you, please let me know. I-I can pay you if you'd like." She suggested.

"Oh that's not necessary." I dismissed her words. "I'm assuming Teddy knows your problem?"

"Yes."

"Great, let's go tell her the news." I bounced on my tip toes. "Wait." I stopped us before we started walking. I stood in front of her and grabbed both of her hands into mine and got down on one knee. "Callie, will you marry me?" I smiled up at the stunning woman.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Yay!" I stood up and clapped my hands. "We have a lot of things to go over so can I have your number so we can get together tomorrow and talk about everything?" She put her number in my phone then handed it back to me."Perfect. Let's go inside, my lovely fiancé." I said as I grabbed Callie's hand and intertwined our fingers together.

**Callie POV**

I could not believe that Arizona was doing this for me. I had lost all hope in staying in the country until this angel of a woman came into my life. I did not know how I would ever be able to repay her. I was forever in her debt. It also helped that she was just my type. I knew people would be suspicious, but, not being able to sleep these past few days, I came up with a story for everything.

I know that I didn't tell anyone that I was even dating, and I knew Mark was going to be pissed off at me for not telling him that I was dating such a gorgeous woman, but I would simply say that I didn't want to anyone about her because I wanted to make sure that it would last. I also could say that she was buried with work for a long time. We'd have to pretend that we were in love. I definitely didn't mind kissing Arizona, especially since she was gay, too. This had to work perfectly.

Richard had called me earlier during the day and told me that I had to fill out a bunch of paperwork and that there were a couple of people from immigration that wanted to meet with me and my fiancé just to make sure that we were actually in love and getting married for the right reason. I hoped that Arizona was a good actress. I'm not sure how good of an actress I am but I'd have to pull out the big guns for this one.

When I told my mother that I told my boss that I was marrying a woman, she couldn't get off the phone fast enough. All of my family knew that I was gay and they had finally come to terms with it but they still didn't like it very much. My father expressed his concern about this plan when I first brought it up to him. He thought that it would all blow up in my face.

"Teddy!" Arizona clutched my hand as we stopped in front of the cardio surgeon. "Guess what?" She jumped up and down and I couldn't help but smile at her dorky behavior.

"What?" Teddy asked, stopping her conversation with a dark haired man.

"Callie and I are engaged." She smiled brightly, as did I.

"Wait…what?" She looked very confused.

"That's hot." The man next to Teddy chimed in.

"Buzz off." Teddy said to the man. He mumbled something as he walked away. Now we had her undivided attention.

**Arizona POV**

"You already know that Callie is about to get deported so I'm marrying her so she can stay in Seattle." I raised my eyebrows. This means that I'd have to take Callie to my brother's wedding. I'd have to introduce her as my fiancé…well maybe I'd be able to just introduce her as my girlfriend. I assumed that they'd be doing a very, very thorough investigation on us so we'd have to make everything perfect. I'd have to call my parents and tell them that I, too, was getting married. I didn't like the fact that I was lying to my parents but I would just tell them that things didn't work out with Callie and I after all and we'd be done with it…hopefully. This was going to be a lot of work, but I wanted to help this beautiful woman. Something drew me towards her but I didn't know what it was.

I was a little excited about the fact that I'd have to kiss her. I definitely didn't mind that and I knew that we'd be spending a lot of time together but, that too, I didn't mind. She was friends with Teddy so obviously she was a good enough person. Not to mention that she was a surgeon like me. I was confident that we'd be able to fool people. We seemed good for each other in a lot of aspects. My family wouldn't be too suspicious; they know that Callie is exactly my type. They may be worried about the fact that I was already engaged and they have yet to meet Callie but I'll just blame that on my busy schedule and me not wanting to talk about my relationship until I was certain that Callie was a keeper.

"Wow…you'd do that?" Teddy stood up from her stool.

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"That's amazing." She stated and hugged us both. "You guys have a lot to discuss but I wish you the best of luck. You already look great together. You'll be fine."

We both thanked her. "I should be going." Teddy stated and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow Callie, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." She winked at us and walked away.

I turned to Callie with a smile on my face. "So, baby…" I emphasized the word, "why don't we leave too, we have a lot to discuss tomorrow."

"You're absolutely right, sweetie. Let's get out of here." She took my hand in hers and walked me out to my car. Our hands fit perfectly together.

"This is me." We stopped walking as we approached my car. "Call me tomorrow and we can meet up to go over everything?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Where's your car?" I asked her.

"I walked."

"Well hop in, I'll take you home." After a bit of reluctance from Callie, she got into the passenger seat. After telling me where she lived, I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The conversation was light and it felt natural, which made me feel a little better because after all, she was now my fiancé.

"This building right here." She pointed out the window as I came to a stop. "Thank you so much Arizona. For everything."

"No need to thank me just yet." I winked at her. "Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Arizona." She replied as she got out of the car and waved goodbye.

I, Arizona Robbins, have a crush on my fake fiancé.

**Callie POV**

As soon as Arizona dropped me off, I sprinted up to my apartment, dialing Addie's number while I ran.

"Hello." Addison answered the phone after a few rings.

"Where are you?" I asked as I unlocked my apartment, making my way inside.

"I just got out of surgery. What's up?" She asked. "Have you sobered up?"

"Yes I have." I couldn't hold in my excitement. "So I'm engaged." I jumped on my bed still fully clothed.

"No way." She laughed. "You found a woman? That's incredible."

"Yes, she's Teddy's friend. Her name is Arizona. She's-" I stopped as my best friend interrupted me.

"Arizona Robbins?" She asked.

"Um…I'm not sure what her last name is yet but she's blonde with blue eyes. She's gorgeous." I could picture the stunning woman in my mind perfectly.

"Yup, that's Robbins. She's only one of the best peds surgeons in Seattle…possibly the west coast. Doesn't she work at Seattle Pres?"

"Yeah she does. How do you know so much about her?" I was curious. I didn't know anything about her.

"I've just read a lot about her. But she hasn't been in the spotlight recently. Seattle Pres likes to keep her in the shadows. It's really a shame." Addie stated slowly. We talked for a couple more minutes before I told her that I was going to go to bed. We said our goodbyes and I went to get ready for bed.

As I lay in my bed, I realized that I, Calliope Torres, had a crush on my fake fiancé.

* * *

**So…What do you think? Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am thrilled with all of the reviews that I received for the first chapter. They made me very happy, thank you very much, everyone. I hope this chapter is just as popular. I hope you ladies enjoy. **

**Thank you, emosewa-backwards.  
**

* * *

**Callie POV**

I was very happy that Arizona and I could arrange a time where we were both free to talk about everything that was about to happen. Before I went to the hospital for a couple of hours, Arizona called me and told me to ask Webber if I could take a week off for her brother's wedding. When she first told me this, I was beyond nervous. I didn't know what she wanted her parents to know or not know but I was willing to do anything she wanted because she was helping me; she was saving me.

When I told Webber that I was going to my fiancée's parent's house, he finally asked me what her name was. When I told him it was Arizona Robbins, he couldn't believe it. He, just like Addison, was swooning over her. He also stated that he would love to have her on our team but there was no room at the moment. Richard said great things about my fake fiancée and could not wait to meet her.

I didn't get a chance to tell Arizona about the prom that we had to attend but I didn't think she'd have a problem with it. I was eager to show her off to everyone at the hospital. I wasn't sure who knew about her and her surgical skills, but I didn't think that that would pose a problem because she worked at a different hospital.

When I woke up the next day after meeting Arizona, I googled her. There were pages and pages of information about all the amazing things that she contributed to medicine. I was in awe as I clicked from one page to the next. I was fortunate to notice that there was nothing about Arizona's personal life on there, so I was hoping that this would be helpful in fooling everyone.

I was glad that Cristina had moved out with Owen over six months ago. Otherwise she would have to be in on the whole thing and I figured that she would tell her person, Meredith Grey, who would eventually tell her husband, Derek. It would have been a big mess so I was happy that it could be avoided. There was no way that she'd believe that I was dating Arizona if she never saw her.

Mark would be the one that I'd have to think about. He lived across the hall with Lexie Grey and he has seen me come in and out of the apartment numerous times and he would wonder why he never saw Arizona coming in and out as well, especially if she was soon to be wife. This was something that I would have to address with my fiancée; after all, two heads are better than one.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I stood, smoothing out the invisible crinkles from my shirt. "Hey, Arizona." I smiled as I opened the door. Arizona looked stunning. She had on a light pink long sleeved shirt with light colored jeans and white flats. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with curls hanging on the sides of her face.

"Hey, Calliope." She smiled back at me as I let her enter. I was taken aback by her use of my full name. I hadn't told her that last night.

"Calliope?" I lifted an eyebrow as I closed the door and faced her. "How do you know my full name?"

"I may have googled you…and asked Teddy about you." She looked nervous. I nodded that I understood and motioned for her to take a seat.

"So, where should we start?" I asked as I sat next to her with a pen and notepad in my hand.

"Before we start, were you able to get the week off?" She put a hand on my upper arm and I relished at the touch. Showing everyone that we were in love wouldn't be too difficult. At least not on my part.

"I was," I nodded. "Webber knows a lot about you. As does my friend Addison. It seems as though you have quite a few fans." I couldn't help but smirk as I saw a blush creep upon her skin.

"So I won't have to try too hard." Arizona winked at me as we both laughed. We had decided that we would meet until we were confident that we had tackled most of the questions we knew people would ask about our relationship. I couldn't wait to make fake memories with her.

"Let's begin, shall we?" I asked as she turned to me and nodded her head in agreement. "So, how did we meet?" I asked.

"Teddy said that we could use her as a mutual friend who introduced us to each other. I thought that was a good idea and believable because Teddy would be a witness." I listened as she spoke and wrote on my notepad.

"Great. How long have we been together for?" I continued with the questions.

"Hmm…that's a tough one…I don't want it to be too short but it can't be too long because it would be too unrealistic." She paused. "Wait, what if we say that we got together six months ago but we kept it a secret because of work and because we wanted to be sure that we were meant for each other before we involved anyone else. Surely they'll believe us if we act like a couple. They don't think we have a reason to be lying." I couldn't but smile at the way she narrowed her eyes in concentration. She was miraculous.

"You're right. That's what we'll do." I stood. "Would you like some wine?"

"Please." She smiled, kindly. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine, setting it on the table once I sat back down.

Arizona and I had polished off two bottles of wine as we continued to discuss our fake relationship. We covered everything that we could think of. By the time the alcohol began to kick in, the blonde beauty would make up crazy stories about our relationship. I laughed at her funny antics and ideas but quickly dismissed almost all of them because I knew that it was the alcohol talking, not Arizona. I loved when a woman could make me laugh, it was a big turn on and Arizona had it down. I was very turned on.

"That about covers it for tonight, right? Unless you can think of anything else?" She put her wine glass down and stretched her arms above her head. I noticed that she had amazing breasts.

"Like what you see, Torres?" She flirted and I couldn't help but blush.

"No…I mean yes. I mean…I'm practicing for when we go out in public." Nice save Callie, I mentally berated myself.

"Smart thinking." She chuckled lightly. "So tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked shyly due to her penetrating gaze. Her crystal blue eyes would be the death of me. For the remainder of the night we talked about our lives. I told her everything that I could think of about myself, my family, my ambitions, likes, dislikes; everything. She listened intently, asking me follow up questions. It seemed as though she was genuinely interested in finding out about me. She seemed to want to know a lot more than she really needed to know, surely our interviewee wouldn't dive that deep into our pasts. Regardless, I felt the need to do the exact same thing to her but I didn't have to try, it wasn't an obligation, my soul yearned for everything that was Arizona Robbins. Every new thing that I learned about her, I wanted to know a million more. She was an intriguing person. Everything about her was beautiful. She told me about her family, especially her brother. They had a very good relationship. I'd definitely have to charm the brother if I wanted him to like me because from what he'd gather, I was sleeping with his sister and most male family members wouldn't take too kindly to that.

While listening to Arizona talk about the reason why she chose to be a surgeon, my phone rang. "I'm so sorry," I grabbed for my phone. "This'll only take a minute." I looked at the caller. "It's my friend Mark. If I don't answer he feels the need to come knocking on my door. He just lives across the hall." I pointed at the door. She expressed that it was fine.

"Hey Mark." I put the phone to my ear.

"Lexie and I got into a fight." He stated, obviously frustrated. I loved my friend and I loved the fact that we could talk about anything, but this was not the right time for him to be conveying his problems.

I knew I didn't have time for him to tell me the story so I devised a plan in my head. "Sorry Marky, I don't have time to listen to what happened. I'm actually on a date with my girlfriend." I emphasized the word girlfriend.

"Quit lying." He laughed. "You don't have a girlfriend."

"Mark, I have to go." I stated with conviction and hung up the phone before he could speak.

"Sorry about that." I put my phone down. "But now he knows that you're my girlfriend…uh my fake girlfriend. Well girlfriend as far as he's concern-" I stopped as we heard a knock at the door.

At first I didn't know who it would be at this time of night. Then it dawned on me, it was probably Mark.

"Shit." I said as I stood and walked toward the door. "I think it's Mark." I whispered to Arizona. I looked through the peephole, confirming my suspicions.

"Let him in. I'll have to meet him sooner or later." She shrugged and grabbed the notepad, sticking it under one of the couch cushions.

"What do you want?" I asked my friend as I pulled the door open just a crack.

"I want to see this so called girlfriend of yours." He tried peering through the door.

"Promise to behave?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Let me in." He pushed through the door as I let go of it. Once he spotted Arizona, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoa, there is someone here."

"Hi. I'm Arizona Robbins." Arizona stood, approaching him with a hand out, ready to shake his.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Mark Sloan." He looked her up and down a couple of times before he spoke again. "You're Callie's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am." She nodded.

"Is this your first date?" He stood strong. I stood to the side of them, biting my nails. This had to work.

"No…Calliope," She turned to me. "Have you told him anything about me?" My eyes went wide as I swallowed dryly.

"Um…no I haven't." I stated, unsure of what I should say next. The blonde looked like she knew exactly what to say.

"Why haven't you?" He looked at me. "I'm your best friend. This makes no sense. Where have you been hiding her?"

"Calliope and I decided that we were going to keep our relationship private until we were sure that this was something special." Arizona started walking toward me and put her arm around my waist, pulling me into her. She planted a kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes for a second, taking in how Arizona felt this close to me.

"How long have you guys been together?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes, with his hands on his hips.

"Six months." We stated at the same time, but the peds surgeon continued. "I've been in and out of town for a couple of months now. I'm a surgeon at Seattle Pres."

"Okay." He looked at the both of us. Arizona still had her arm around me. "I'm kind of hurt that you didn't tell me. I know that I've been a little distant because of Lexie, but I thought I was your best friend." He looked into my eyes.

"Don't take it personally, Mark." I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Addie doesn't even know."

"Yeah but how did she go under the radar for six months? That's a long time." He stood tall, squinting at me. I wanted to keep the lie going but I knew that he would keep questioning it so I figured I needed to tell him the truth. I was glad that work kept me busy for a long time because I hadn't been able to go out much with the other surgeons. This would be my excuse as to why I didn't introduce her earlier. I rarely ever went out. I didn't have a resident that was interested in Ortho. Last night was the first time I had gone out in a long time.

"Look, Mark…" I took a deep breath as Arizona squeezed me tight. She knew what I was about to do. "She's my fake fiancée."

"She's what?" He put his hands on his hips once again.

"Webber told me that I was going to be deported and this was the only way that I could stay in Seattle, so Arizona told me that she would marry me to keep me here." I beamed with pride as I spoke of the woman next to me. I left privileged to have her in my life.

"Oh." He licked his lips and looked from me to Arizona. He smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "You've got a hot fiancée." He shrugged and walked out the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I managed to tell him to keep his mouth shut before he left.

"Well that went well." Arizona stated as she kept her hands around my waist, looking into my eyes.

"We don't have anyone else to worry about anymore. No one else is all up in my business like he is." I laughed. I knew that Arizona didn't need to be holding onto me anymore but I didn't want her to let me go. It felt good, having her so close to me.

"Good." She husked out as I looked into deep blue eyes. There was something about them that I couldn't get enough of. It was as if I could see everything that Arizona was for a split second before she looked down at my lips. As she looked at my lips, I looked at hers and it took everything in me to not kiss her. Soon I could feel my head leaning into hers. We were inches apart.

"Cal, I just told Lexie, but I won't tell anyone else. I promise." Mark stated as he threw the door open. "Whoa." He paused as he looked at Arizona and I.

I reluctantly moved my gaze from the beautiful blonde in front of me and looked at my best friend. "What?" I didn't hear what he had said because I was too busy focusing on Arizona and her pink lips.

"You two won't have to pretend too much... You already seem like you're really into each other." My best friend raised his eyebrows. In that second Dr. Robbins released her hold on me and cleared her throat, looking from Mark to me. Neither of us said anything so he saw that as his cue to leave once again. I knew that Mark was right and that we really weren't going to have to try too hard. Everything seemed easy with Arizona.

"Sorry about him…he's an acquired taste." I blushed and chuckled lightly. She was still standing very close to me.

"That's okay." She smiled, dimples on display. It took her a moment to realize she was still standing inches from me, but when she did, she cleared her throat and stepped back. "I should get going. It's getting kinda late."

"Oh…Yeah. Okay." I tried to hide my disappointment but she could read it all over my face.

"When should I meet all of your other friends?" Arizona asked as we walked back to the couch so she could gather her things.

"How about Thursday night?" I offered. "Does that work for you? I have the night off and I don't have to go back until…" I paused, remembering about the Chief. "Crap, you and I have to go to prom." I plopped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, what?" She sat down next to me, looking at me with a confused expression. "Webber is throwing this big prom for his niece at the hospital and we all have to go. He told me to bring you so he could meet my fiancée." I watched as a smile took over the blonde woman's face, and I let out the breath that I was holding.

"That's adorable, Calliope, but the only way I'll go with you is if you ask me properly. I missed my high school prom, so you'll have to make up for that." She winked at me as a blush spread across my face. I could definitely do that. Or at least try my hardest.

"Okay." I smiled widely. "But does Thursday work for you?"

"It doesn't, but I'll make it work. I have someone at work who owes me so I'll just ask her if she can cover for me. But I do have the weekend off. So anything you need then, I'm all yours." Arizona finished as she stood from the couch and put her purse over her shoulder. "I will see you Thursday. Text me what time and where, and also call me if you need anything or think of something that we may be forgetting to cover." I walked her to the door.

"Will do, we have a meeting with Mr. Hudson at three on Friday, he wants to interview us about each other. So we'll really need to do well." Just the thought of being interrogated about my fake marriage made me very nervous, and I could tell Arizona was nervous as well.

"We've got a couple more days to work through and to perfect it, don't worry we'll be fine." She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'll see you soon." Arizona gave me a warm hug and left. She felt amazing in my arms. I couldn't help but want to stay in her arms forever but it was over seconds after it began. And now I just felt empty.

* * *

**Arizona POV**

It was Wednesday night and I was trying to read as I curled up on my couch. I had work early the next morning because I had switched shifts with one of the other attending. I was nervous about meeting Calliope's friends. I wanted them to like me. It helped that Teddy was going to be there and that I would be able to have a bit of liquid courage to loosen me up. Even though we were in a fake relationship, I knew that I had to make a good impression and that Callie and I needed to make everything seem very believable.

Earlier during the day, we spoke on the phone for almost three hours. She called me to tell me that she would pick me up from my apartment and that it would be better if we arrived together. After we discussed our plans, we continued talking about our lives. Every time she and I spoke, it was like we never ran out of things to say. The conversation was never boring and I always wanted to know more and more about her. I also loved that she seemed so interested in everything that I had to say. She was perfect and after I got off of the phone with her, I knew that this would turn into more than a crush.

I stood from the couch as the doorbell rang. I had called Teddy an hour or so ago and asked her to come over so we could talk, it was just past eight and I definitely wasn't ready for bed yet. I also told her to bring some beer because I had some things to tell her. I was finally going to confess to someone that I had some major feelings for Calliope Torres.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." I smiled warmly at my friend as she entered the apartment with a six pack of beer in her hand.

"No problem." She grabbed two beers out of the pack and put the rest in the fridge. When she sat down next to me, she handed me one of the beers. "What's up?"

"So I talked to Callie earlier today…for a couple of hours." I confessed. I could feel myself suppressing a smile.

"And?" She shrugged, putting her beer to her lips.

"And…I think…that maybe…I could possibly…" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I just…I really like her. She's funny, brilliant, beautiful…she's amazing." I smiled as Calliope took over my mind.

"Oh…So is this a bad thing? It may be a little too soon to tell, but it's not bad." Teddy stated, taking another sip of her beer.

"I don't know. I don't love her or anything, I just haven't had this much of a connection with anyone. I find myself wanting to spend time with her even when I don't have to." I shrugged, tapping a finger on my beer bottle.

"Well you guys _are_ getting married." My best friend laughed. "So it kind of works out."

"Yeah, but it's not real…and I'm not even ready to actually get married. But I do know that I really, really like her." There were so many things running through my mind. I didn't know what to do. There was no doubt in my mind about helping Calliope by marrying her, but these feelings that I was having, they needed to be sorted out. I didn't want to scare her off because to her this was just a business arrangement. I intended on keeping it that way so I figured that I had to hide my feelings way deep down inside myself.

"It's good that you like her. I'm pretty sure she likes you, too." Teddy said as she stood to grab another beer. "Want another?"

"Yes. How do you know she likes me too?" I sat up, very interested in what she had to say.

"Well at lunch she wouldn't stop talking about you. She tells me all these funny things that you do. Actually, I think now the whole hospital knows that you guys are getting hitched. She just doesn't stop talking about her hot, funny, fiancée." The cardio surgeon raised her eyebrows and sat down next to me.

"I don't believe you, wait, she called me hot?" I wanted to believe her. I wanted it to be true, but I also was scared that she was only kidding.

"Yes." She nodded her head. "You'll see tomorrow night."

* * *

Thursday was finally here. I have been a nervous wreck since I woke up. I had a bit of a headache due to the drinking Teddy and I did the night before but it was manageable. I kept replaying every fake detail of mine and Calliope's relationship so I could be one hundred percent ready for anything that anyone would throw at me.

After showering, I dried my hair and put some light makeup on. I decided to go with a dark blue dress that I had recently purchased. It was an off the shoulder dress that fit me perfectly. It showed off my great legs and I knew that Calliope would love it. After putting my makeup on, I noticed that it was almost time for the brunette to come pick me up. I text Calliope earlier during the day, telling her my address. I still had an hour and a half left before she'd be arriving.

I finished cleaning my apartment and still had half an hour to spare. I decided to call Tim and speak to him for a little bit.

"Hey sis." Tim said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Not much, just finished a cake testing." He replied. I wanted to tell him about Calliope so he wasn't blindsided when I brought a girl home and I had hoped that he would tell my parents. I hated telling them things that I knew they would grill me about.

"Cool. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" He sounded a little worried.

"Is it okay if I bring someone home with me, to the wedding?" I bit my lip as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Wait…" He paused. "Like a girl?"

"A woman, yes." I laughed at his words and the way he sounded. It eased my nerves a little bit.

"A woman…who you're involved with?" He asked slowly. I took a deep breath. I was a lot more nervous than I should have been. I didn't know exactly what to tell my brother but I knew that at some point my family would have to know that Callie and I were planning on getting married very soon. That would have to wait until another day, but I did want him to know that I would be her.

"Yes. We are involved. And I'd like to bring her to meet my family."

"So this is serious?" He questioned. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Calliope Torres, but she goes by Callie. She's a surgeon, too." I smiled as I spoke about the beautiful woman.

"Do mom and dad know about her?" My brother asked.

"N-no. They don't. I kind of kept it a secret." I paused to swallow hard. "I wanted to make sure…she was the one."

"Wait, she's the one?" He sounded confused and I was getting more and more nervous.

"I think so." My eyes widened, "I want her to meet you guys. Is it okay if she comes?" I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, but I knew that I'd have to tell my family that Calliope and I were getting married. A thought came into my mind, but I'd have to talk to Callie about it.

"If you think she's the one," he paused, I could hear movement on his end, "of course she can. I can't wait to meet her." His voice softened and I couldn't help but smile.

I relaxed a little at his words. "Thank you." I looked at the clock; Calliope would be coming very soon. "Listen, I have to go, would you do me a favor and tell mom and dad? Callie's coming over in a few so I'll have to get going."

"Sure, have fun. I love you little sis." We said our goodbyes and within that same minute, there was a knock at my door.

I stood from my spot and ran both hands through my hair, fixing my dark blue dress as I walked to the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. "Calliope, he-," I wasn't prepared to see what was standing in front of me. "Whoa." I breathed out. The beautiful surgeon had a very tight red dress on that hugged her body perfectly. It was a strapless dress that made her breasts look phenomenal; my eyes couldn't help but linger on them for a few seconds. She had cut her hair since I saw her last. It was a lot shorter. It flowed freely down to just above her shoulders. She had light eye makeup on and a subtle shade of lipstick on her lips. She looked absolutely breathtaking, which made me have to gather myself before I could speak again. She looked at me shyly as I took her in, dipping her head at my blatant staring.

"Do you like me?" Calliope asked as she smiled and began to turn so I could see all of her, which didn't help me because the second I saw her wonderful ass, I could feel wetness between my legs. I licked my lips and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She stopped spinning and gave out a little chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." I liked more than her looks.

Finally, I composed myself and bit my lip. "Yes, um…You look, you look stunning." The beautiful woman blushed at my words.

"You look beautiful, Arizona." She stated as I grabbed my clutch and my keys. I thanked her as I locked my apartment.

Callie opened the door for me as I stepped into her blue thunderbird. It smelled just like her and I couldn't help but close my eyes and take a deep breath, taking in her marvelous scent. It didn't matter if she didn't feel the same way about me, there was no way that I could stop these butterflies from invading my stomach. Calliope had invaded every part of me and at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to take her into my arms and never let go of her. I wish we would have met under different circumstances. Because, like I said before, this was a business transaction, I knew my place. I knew that I had to play the role of the stoic, obedient fake fiancée, but I just didn't know how to pretend after I got to know the beautiful Latina. I was supposed to act like her fiancée. Maybe me making some type of move would be alright with her, maybe she'd think we were practicing. It sounded ridiculous in my head but I didn't know what else to do.

I looked at Calliope's right hand gripping the stick shift lazily and couldn't help but put my left hand on top of it. I slowly set my hand on hers and my body instantly caught fire. Her skin on my skin was the best thing that I had ever felt. Her skin was so soft and felt like something that I should have felt long ago. Her left hand gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as she shifted her eyes toward me. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but blush. She just smiled at me and turned back to the road.

"Practice." I stuttered out, even though I didn't need to. She didn't say a word, but lifted her hand, causing me to pull back. As I did, she twisted her hand so her palm was toward the sky. I took that as a cue to put my hand back into hers. Our fingers intertwined as I lowered my hand back into hers. It felt right; it felt amazing. I sighed and sat back in the seat, feeling content. I felt more than content but I didn't know how to express how I honestly felt. It was simply perfect.

Five minutes later and Callie was easing into a parking spot at Joe's. As we walked by the spot where I proposed to Calliope, we both looked at each other with a huge grin on our faces, we were thinking the same thing. This time it was her that took my hand into hers. She didn't say a word but squeezed my hand as we walked into the bar. A couple of seconds later we were ushered to a large table at the back of the bar.

I could hear Calliope taking a deep breath as we stopped in front of the table. "Everyone, this is Arizona Robbins, my fiancée." I put on the best smile I could muster up.

After meeting Miranda, Derek, Addison, Meredith, Cristina, Lexie, and Owen, I could breathe a little easier. They seemed to accept me quite easily. They seemed very warm and I let conversation flow easily with a lot of them, especially Lexie Grey. She was one of the most intelligent people I had ever met. I knew that she knew Calliope and I were pretending, but I acted like I didn't.

"Hey, Arizona." Mark stated as he bent the straw in his captain and coke, putting his lips to the glass and sipping it slowly.

"Mark, hi." I looked at him nervously.

"So, you and Callie. How'd you meet?" As he said this, everyone looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Teddy introduced us." I smiled softly. He smirked at me as the rest of the table nodded.

Miranda spoke up, "Where is Teddy, anyway?"

A couple of minutes ago I had received a message from my best friend. She had told me that she was getting out of surgery and that she would be arriving within the next couple of minutes. I said nothing as Miranda Bailey looked around the table, holding a light blue drink in her hands. She seemed very drunk.

"I'm right here." Teddy said as she put an arm on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm here." She whispered into my ear. I felt less tense as she sat down next to me. Calliope was on my left, she had her hand on my thigh.

"Let's dance Torres." Mark stated as he stood from his seat and put his hand out for Callie to take. She looked at me with an apologetic smile on her face. Without thinking, I put my hand on her opposite hip and turned into her, getting very close to her face.

"Go, it's fine." I stated simply. I had no right over her, even if we were supposed to be engaged. I wasn't one to control anyone. Whatever she did, it was her decision.

"I'll be back in a minute." She winked at me, I noticed, and smiled, as did Addison.

"Callie's my best friend." Addison stated as I watched Calliope walk onto the makeshift dance floor with Mark.

"I know she is." I let my dimples show. Addison was very intimidating. I had to watch what I was saying.

"She's beautiful." She told me as we both looked at the Ortho surgeon dancing with her friend. Her statement caught me off guard. All I could say was yes. "She deserves the best." She stated matter-of-factly. This time I spoke up quickly.

"I plan on treating her well." I stopped as I began to play with my hair. Addison looked like she had something to tell me but she kept her mouth shut. I couldn't take the silence so I began to speak. "You're a neonatal surgeon?"

"And you're my best friend's fake fiancée." She made sure that no one was listening as we talked.

"Um…Yeah?" I gulped as I looked around the table. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in conversation with one another.

"She tells me everything." Addison smiled. "Thanks for keeping her here." She put her hand on my lower arm. "You guys play great fake fiancée's." She laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys really did like each other." As she spoke these words, I didn't notice Calliope was standing next to me.

"Well it's not fake on my part." I shrugged. I didn't know what made me speak those words of truth, it could have been the alcohol that I had consumed, or it may have been the sincerity in Addison's voice but I told her how I felt.

"What's not fake?" Beautiful Calliope Torres asked, a little out of breath.

**Callie POV**

I quickly got tired of dancing and wanted to show my fiancée off some more. She had passed the first part of the test with flying colors. During the night, people would ask her random questions and she followed the script perfectly. There was nothing that she forgot to say, and there was nothing that she said but wasn't supposed to say. I could tell that she had been practicing. I had been very nervous at first because I wanted it to go smoothly. I had been telling a lot of my colleagues about Arizona Robbins. I couldn't help but brag about her. She was near perfect in my eyes.

I stood there waiting for Arizona to tell me what wasn't fake when Cristina yanked my arm and spun me around. As I came face to face with her, she glared at me. She made sure no one was hovering around us before she spoke.

"Last night, your drunk ass told me that you were getting deported. No one heard you, but I did." She lowered her voice. "I thought you were drunk and babbling, but now you bring a woman that you have never talked about and tell us she's your fiancée…I find that a little suspicious."

I knew that I had to tell her the truth. "She isn't real. Our relationship isn't real. Chief told me that I was going to get deported and this was the only way out."

She contemplated my words for a few seconds, and then spoke. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smiled sympathetically, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"R-really?" I wasn't convinced. "What about Meredith?"

"She doesn't need to know _this_." Cristina shrugged then walked away. I stood there stunned. I didn't know if she was joking but I didn't care. I turned back to my fiancée and Addison, they seemed deep in conversation. They were talking about a surgery Addison performed before she came out with us.

**Arizona POV**

I tried not to look at Calliope for too long, Addison was staring at me like she knew what I was doing. Once the beautiful Latina turned back to us, Miranda Bailey approached.

"Arizona, may I speak with you?" I smiled at the woman's words but was terrified on the inside. I had worked on a case with Miranda at Seattle Pres when she came on as a consultant on one of my cases. I didn't think she remembered me. At least she didn't seem like she did.

All I could do was nod and walk toward the small woman. She pulled me a couple of feet away from everyone else.

"So you and Torres?" She slurred. She seemed pretty intoxicated.

"Yes," is all I could say.

"Do you love her?" The question was loaded. It took me a couple of seconds before I finally found my words.

"Of course I love her. I asked her to marry me." I stated nervously. "She's perfect." I added truthfully.

"I was just making sure." She swayed back and forth. "Torres is one of my favorite people and I don't have many of those. I want to make sure that you treat her right or else I'll kick your ass." She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "Don't think I don't remember working with you all those years back. I remember you sleeping with any girl that would look at you."

"Oh…I…That's not who I am anymore. I swear." I panicked as I tried to explain myself. When I worked with Miranda, I was single and I was having fun. I was new at the hospital and being the new girl, every gay woman wanted a piece of me. Who was I to say no to them? But now it was different. Now, I wanted a real relationship. I wanted someone that I could fall in love with, someone that I could spend the rest of my life with, I wanted someone like Calliope.

"Relax, I know that was a long time ago." She gripped onto a nearby chair, "I just wanted to congratulate you. You're, from what I remember, a phenomenal surgeon, and I'm glad that Torres found you. Just don't tell her that." She straightened and turned to leave. "See you around, Dr. Robbins." And with that she was gone.

I turned back to Calliope, who was deep in conversation with Meredith and Addison. I didn't want to interrupt so I stood next to them quietly. I grabbed my beer and took a slow chug. It tasted great going down my warm throat. I scanned the whole bar looking for Teddy, but I couldn't locate her. She was probably in the bathroom.

"Dr. Robbins, I've read a lot of your research." Meredith smiled as I put my beer down and looked at her.

"Have you?" I didn't know what else to say. I had published a lot, but I didn't know that this many Seattle Grace Mercy West doctors knew about the work that I did.

"I think you're brilliant. I'm not into pediatrics but some of the things you did, they blew my mind."

"Thank you." I blushed. Before she could say anything else, Calliope interrupted.

"Let's go get another beer." She intertwined our hands and pulled me to the bar. Once we got there, she ordered us two bud lights and two shots of tequila. I was about to protest but it was too late. Plus, I didn't want to say no to the beautiful woman in front of me. We took the shots at the bar and grabbed our beers, walking back to the table.

"You're doing great with my friends." She stated as we sat down together.

"They're being really nice." I smiled and took a drink of my beer, trying to get the taste of tequila out of my mouth and throat.

She looked around the bar, our table, then back at me. "Everyone keeps looking at us." She paused for a minute as if she were thinking about something. "Maybe we should kiss. That's what people would expect, right?"

As she said this, butterflies erupted in my stomach. The thought of kissing Calliope made me lightheaded. This would be our first kiss. Last night we almost kissed but Mark had interrupted. Or at least I thought it was about to be a kiss. Callie had leaned into me as if she were going to press her lips to mine, but I never got to feel them, I may have been making it up in my head. "Right," is all I could say.

She whispered a deep 'okay', and grabbed both of my hands as she turned toward me so the side of my right leg was touching the side of hers. We inched closer and closer to each other, when we were about to make the move, Derek Shepherd spoke up. "Give it to her good, Torres." He was drunk. Everyone at the table looked at Calliope and I. I couldn't help but blush. I didn't want all eyes on us but I did want to kiss the beautiful woman in front of me.

She gave them a small smile then turned back to me. "Should we try this again?" All I could do was nod. She tilted her head slightly as I did the same. She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my lips. Within seconds, our lips were pressed together. In that moment, everyone else faded away. No one was in that bar but my fiancée and I. Our lips moved together like they were meant for each other. I had never felt a kiss so powerful. Her warm, wet lips danced with mine and I couldn't help but grab the back of her head and pull her closer to me. A moan escaped her lips. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip and without hesitation I opened my mouth to her, letting her warm tongue invade my mouth. I darted my own tongue out and slid it against hers. It was so velvety smooth I could instantly feel myself getting wet. She put both arms around my waist and pulled me to her. Every part of my body yearned for her touch. When oxygen became necessary, I pulled my lips from hers and rested my forehead on hers.

"Whoa." We both stated. Everyone's eyes were on us but we didn't care. What my eyes expressed, her eyes mirrored.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I don't really have an excuse for it, except the fact that life got in the way and I was having a severe case of writers block. I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Arizona POV**

"Just pick one. We need to go, like now." I stated sternly. Calliope and I realized we hadn't bought engagement rings for each other, so before the meeting, we went to a local jewelry store and purchased plain, fairly cheap rings.

"Hey! Don't rush me. This is my engagement ring." She glared at me with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

After we bought the rings, we made our way to the meeting.

* * *

"Just take a seat across from me, and we can begin with the interview." Mr. Hudson smiled as I sat down. My palms were sweaty and I was trying not to look nervous. "So, Ms. Robbins, I will be asking you a series of questions, which I need you to answer truthfully." He paused, and flipped through a bunch of papers. "We are conducting this interview because we recently found out that your fiancée, Calliope Iphigenia Torres, was getting deported, and we want to make sure that you aren't getting married for the wrong reasons. You understand, don't you?" He looked up at me.

"Yes." I smiled and sat up in my chair.

"Good, so, when did you two start dating?" The man looked into my eyes.

I took a deep breath, "six months ago."

"Where did you meet?"

"At Emerald City bar, our mutual friend Teddy introduced us." I looked at Mr. Hudson as he wrote in his notepad, nodding every so often.

He looked back up at me, "Why did you decide to get married now?"

* * *

**Callie POV**

"Because we couldn't wait any longer, we're in love. It just happened to all fall around the same time. I didn't know about my situation until after we got engaged." I stated confidently. I had become less nervous as the interview progressed.

Half an hour and a dozen questions later, the interviewer closed his notepad. "Okay." The man nodded. "That'll be it for now. We will keep in touch and will be sending one of our men to your residence, to check things out," He paused, "you two share a residence, don't you?"

"I understand and yes, we do." I smiled and stood, grabbing my purse. I was very curious as to how Arizona did in her interview. They had put us in different rooms a couple of minutes after we arrived at the offices, and I was itching to see the blonde.

Once I was out of the room, I spotted Arizona down the hall laughing with a woman. In that moment, seeing her laugh for another woman that wasn't me, I could feel jealousy take over me. As I got closer, she looked my way and smiled, showing her stunning dimples.

"Hey." I breathed out, as the woman walked away.

"Hey." Arizona replied, grabbing my hand and intertwining it with hers. "Let's go grab something to eat."

Once we arrived at the restaurant a block away, I ordered us a bottle of wine. It was mid-day, but I didn't care. My nerves had gotten the best of me all day, so I was ready to unwind a bit.

"So, did you answer everything correctly?" I asked as I took a drink of my white wine.

"I think so." She nodded. "I was nervous, but I remembered everything. There is no way that our stories didn't match."

"I agree. We talked about everything that they asked." I smiled, playing with my menu. "We did good, babe."

Arizona looked up at me, with a smile on her face. "We did."

"So, Lexie Grey was very happy to have met you last night. She wouldn't stop texting me about you. It seems like she has a little crush on you." I laughed as I took another sip of my drink.

Arizona shook her head. "She has a crush on my brain, and my surgical abilities. I assure you, it's not my looks, or my lady parts."

"Whatever." We laughed. "You did really well last night."

"I think the kiss sealed the deal." She stated slowly. The kiss had been on my mind since it happened. It felt amazing. I had never felt a kiss like that before.

"It was perfect." My eyes lowered then looked back up at her. She had a big smile on her face and in that moment, I never wanted to take my eyes off of her.

"So I guess we aren't going to prom?" Arizona whispered, pulling me back into the conversation.

"What?" I asked, surprised. "We have to."

"You have yet to ask me and it's in two-" She stopped speaking when the waiter arrived at our table. I took the chance to go over the plan I had. The day Arizona told me that she wanted me to ask her in a special way, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was a romantic, but asking a woman to prom? That wasn't something that I knew much about, but I knew that she needed something special done, so I may have googled some romantic prom ideas. I finally came up with something that I thought she would like. I had planned on asking her yesterday but I couldn't get everything to work out so I settled on asking her tonight.

After the waiter left with our food orders, she continued. "Time is ticking…that's all I'm saying."

After dinner, Arizona was called to work. We said our goodbyes with a long hug. I headed over to Mark's apartment as soon as Arizona and I parted ways. I had to talk to him about the prom surprise for my fiancée tonight.

"Torres." Mark smiled as he let me into his apartment. "Everything is running smoothly. I know that's why you're here. Oh and Teddy set things up in blondie's apartment."

"Awesome." I relaxed a bit and went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

**Arizona POV**

After lunch, I was called into work for an emergency surgery on a twelve year old boy. He was playing around in his parent's room and stumbled on his father's shotgun and accidentally shot himself centimeters from his heart. The surgery was successful and I was ready to go home. I couldn't wait to see Callie again. It had only been a couple of hours since we saw each other last, but I was itching to see her.

As I was changing into my street clothes, my phone rang. "Hello." I put the phone up to my ear.

"Arizona." My father stated sternly. "How are you?"

"I'm good dad, how about you? And mom?" I sat down on the bench and took a deep breath; I knew why my father was calling.

"We're good, honey." He paused, "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something that Tim told me."

"This is about Callie?" I guessed.

"Tim told me that you two are serious?"

"Yeah, she's pretty special." I smiled as I spoke.

"I know that we haven't talked in a while, but this is big news. I thought you would have called us to let us know."

"I'm sorry dad, I've just been really busy with work, but you'll be meeting her soon."

"Does she treat you well?" He asked.

"Yeah, she does." I stated truthfully. It took me about 15 minutes to explain to him everything about Callie and me. My father listened and asked questions and it warmed my heart to see that he was very interested in our relationship. He asked me about the first time I knew I was in love with her. I felt a little guilty lying to him but I knew it had to be done. I also knew that if my parents came to love Calliope, they'd be devastated when we actually ended the relationship.

After I ended the phone call, I grabbed my things and headed out the door.

I was so tired that I could barely get my door unlocked, but as I opened my door, I saw a red rose on my table. At first I became very nervous because I haven't bought roses in months, but as I came closer, a note came into view next to the rose.

'_A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman.'_

I stood there with a smile on my face, smelling the rose, when I noticed there was another rose on the hallway table leading to my bedroom.

"_You should follow this rose into your bedroom."_

As I walked into my bedroom, I noticed one of my dresses hanging on the top of my Lily Cheval mirror. Once I was within reach, I grabbed the note taped to the hanger of the dress.

'_Put this on and be ready by 9 -C._'

I was a little surprised by the notes and roses, but there was no way I wasn't going to get into that dress and spend some time with Callie, even though I had no idea what she had up her sleeve.

I had about two hours to get ready, so I jumped into the shower then started getting ready. As I was doing my hair, I couldn't help but think about what Calliope could have planned, but I knew that it was premeditated, with the help of my best friend who owned a copy of my apartment key.

With twenty minutes to spare, I was completely finished and very satisfied with the way I looked. My hair was in curls and I had a good amount of makeup on to show off my eyes. The dress Calliope picked out for me was hugging me in all the right places and I couldn't help but love the fact that this was the dress that stood out to her. It was one of my favorites.

I had no idea what to do with the time I had remaining so I decided to text my brother. I was so excited that I was going home to visit them. I hadn't seen my family in almost a year. My brother was getting married to Tara Gogerty, who was one of my best friends in high school. We tried keeping in touch after high school but it was too hard. We were always on opposite sides of the country, but when we were together, it was like we were never apart. She wasn't my best friend anymore, but I knew that I could always talk to her and nothing was every awkward between us. I dated her sister, Piper, for almost three years while I was in high school. She was the first girl that I was ever serious with. I was young and in love but as time went on I knew that we were not good for each other. She was too much of a free spirit and didn't know what she wanted. I knew what I wanted since I was ten, she wanted to travel, and we couldn't see eye to eye. And so it ended and I moved across the country to go to school and she backpacked through Europe. I hadn't heard from her for almost five years until one night a couple of years ago, she called me and left me a message telling me that she missed me, but I never returned the phone call. It was way too much for me at the time.

"Arizona!" I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud voice. "I know you're in there. Open up." I could tell that it was Mark.

"Just a second." I yelled back at him as I stood from my seat and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hurry, please."

"Okay, okay." I stated as I opened the door, revealing Mark dressed in a tuxedo. "Well, you look snazzy."

"It was all Callie's doing." He grabbed the lapels of his jacked and stood tall.

"It looks good on you." I stated truthfully.

"Thanks. You look really hot, by the way. Callie will love it." He stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"I hope so." I smiled and followed him out into the hallway.

During the whole car ride, I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect and Mark wouldn't tell me anything. After we got into his Mercedes, he kept the talking to a minimum- not that I minded.

Within ten minutes, we arrived at a park that was lit with paper lanterns. I couldn't see anything in the distance, but the entrance to the park was beautiful. Mark put the car in park and exited to open the door for me. I didn't say anything, but watched the scenery around me until Mark gave me a rose and told me to follow the path of rose peddles that was laid out before me. I thanked him and made my way down the small path. Within a minute, I was climbing wooden steps that were leading me up a hill. I had no idea where this was taking me but the rose peddles were still in sight, so I kept following them. Once I reached the top of the steps, there was a small deck that overlooked a small waterfall. I was hoping that the rose peddles would stop there, but they kept going and I had to climb a couple more steps until I reached another deck that overlooked a large area of grass. There were steps leading down to the grassy area, but I stood still because of the sight before me. There were more than a hundred tea candles spelling out "_Will you go to prom with me?_" I couldn't help but smile at what I was seeing. It took me a second to spot Calliope to the right of all the candles. She had a bouquet of roses in her hand and was bouncing around nervously. I made my way down the steps that weren't lines with roses. Once I was on the grass, I picked up my pace and put a big smile on my face.

"Yes, I'll go to prom with you." I stated as I approached the stunning woman in front of me. She was dressed in a black long sleeved dress that came to her knees, with dark blue heels. Her dark curly hair was blowing in the wind and I couldn't help but take a moment to imagine what that hair would look like sprawled all over my pillows in my bedroom.

"You will?" She asked as I took a step closer to her.

"Yes." I whispered and took the roses that she extended toward me. I didn't know whether to hug her or kiss her. What I really wanted to do was kiss her with everything I had inside of me, but I didn't know what she wanted me to do, so I settled with pulling her into me and giving her a hug. The smell of her hair invaded my senses and my legs almost turned to mush, but quickly, Calliope pulled out of the hug and looked me up and down.

"You look amazing. I knew that dress would look phenomenal on you." She raked her eyes up my body, lingering a few seconds longer on my chest.

"You sure know how to pick them." I replied, holding onto the bouquet for dear life.

"I pick you." She stated so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

I chose not to reply to the statement and simply smiled, bringing the roses to my nose. "They smell amazing."

"I was hoping you'd like them." She looked to her left. "I hope you're hungry."

I looked in the same direction as she did. "Starving." I smiled as she led me to a table further down the path. I could make out a table set for two in the middle of a garden.

"This is beautiful Calliope." I stated as we approached our destination, the decorations were beautiful.

"Sit." She pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you." I smiled as I sat down. Calliope took a seat across from me and within a few seconds Mark approached the table. He poured us a bottle of champagne and asked us what we'd like to eat. Before I had a chance to reply, Callie had told him that we would be having the salmon. I couldn't complain; I loved salmon.

"There was only one option." She blushed as she spoke.

"Obviously, this isn't a restaurant." I smiled at her, showing my dimples. "It's so much better.

Calliope bit her lip as she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I had to look away quickly because if I didn't, I would be mesmerized. "I wanted to do something special."

"It's perfect." I stated truthfully. "I love it. Thank you."

The remainder of the night was spent making small talk and getting to know each other. At this point I felt like I knew Calliope more than I knew most of the people who I considered my friends, aside from Teddy.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight." The ortho surgeon stated as she pulled the car to a stop in front of my apartment building.

"Me too." I paused. As exhausted as I was, I didn't want this night to end. "Would you like to come up?"

Calliope thought about it for a second then plastered a big smile on her face. "I'd love to."

**Callie POV**

As I sat on Arizona's couch, watching her in the kitchen, my eyes couldn't help but gravitate toward her perfect behind. She had changed into tiny black shorts and a barely there pink tank top. I tried so hard not to stare at her chest as she walked back into the living room with a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.

"Like what you see?" She raised her eyebrows as she approached the couch.

"Maybe." I replied with a wink. I was a little tipsy from the wine at dinner so I was being kind of flirtatious. She didn't seem to mind.

"So tell me about your previous relationships." Arizona said as she poured my glass full of liquid. As she did this, her tank top rode upward and revealed her smooth, toned stomach. I swallowed hard due to the fact that my mouth started watering. This woman was too hot for her own good. And what was even sexier was the fact that she knew she was hot but she didn't flaunt it too much or too little. It was just right.

"Okay." I accepted the glass she extended toward me. "Where should I start?"

"When did you first realize you were attracted to women?" Arizona asked as she sat across from me on the couch. Her back was against the arm rest and her legs rested across the whole couch. I was sitting opposite her in the same position. Our legs were inches from each other and her feet were right next to my thighs.

"Let's see…" I thought about it for a second as I took a big gulp of my drink. "When I was in college, I had this friend, Erica. We became really close and as time went by, I realized that I was attracted to her. So one day I just went for it and I kissed her. After it ended with her, I went between men and women. Now, I'm just looking for someone to spend my life with."

"Well, after you divorce me." The surgeon joked.

"Ah, yeah." I nodded. "I'm in no hurry. So, what about you?"

"I always knew I was gay. There was never a revelation or anything. I never found guys attractive. My parents weren't surprised when I told them."

"Lucky. When I told my parents they barely talked to me. We are just now trying to mend things." I shook my head. Arizona looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "My mom still won't acknowledge the fact that I sleep with women."

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on my ankle lightly and smiled sadly at me.

"It's okay. My dad came around so I'm hoping that she will too." I desperately wanted to change the subject. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was with my last girlfriend, but looking back at it now, I was more into the thought of being in love than actually loving her. If that makes any sense? What about you?"

"No, I mean, I've loved people that I've dated, but I've never experienced that one of a kind, can't be without her, think about her every second of everyday, that 'close my eyes and I see her face' kind of love. The love that most people only dream about." I had wanted that since I was a young girl. I saw my parents constantly fighting and I told myself that I would never go through that with the person I loved. I wouldn't yell and call them names, like my father did to my mother. I wanted a different type of love, like ones you read about in story books. Who knew if I'd ever find it?

"You said her." Arizona took a drink of her wine as I contemplated what she said. I hadn't realized that I said 'her' instead of 'person'.

"I did." I didn't know what else to say. The beauty before me looked like she was going to say something but decided not to. Instead, she finished off her glass and turned toward the table to refill her cup.

"Want more?" She asked.

"Yes please." I replied and held out my glass for her to refill. We sipped on our drinks quietly, both thinking about different things. The silence wasn't at all awkward, it was comfortable, and it felt right. I was pushing past the point of being tipsy and I could tell that Arizona was as well.

As I rested my head against the arm rest, I felt a light tickle on my shin. I looked up to see Arizona touching me. "You ever play 'nervous'?" She asked.

"Who hasn't?" I rolled my neck left, then right, trying to get my mind off of her soft touch.

She smirked at me and moved her hand up to my knee, pressing down a little harder on my skin. "Nervous?"

"Nope." I closed my eyes. This game was shaking me to the core already, but I wouldn't let her know that.

"Nervous?" She asked, applying more pressure as she slid her hand up my thigh, staying away from the inside of it.

"You'll have to do better than that." I lied. Her touches were getting to me.

She took her hand off of me and swung her legs off of the couch and put her wine glass on the table. I stayed put and watched her move about the couch. My legs were still stretched out across it. She came a little closer to me, looking down at my fidgety hands in my lap. "You seem a little nervous."

"I'm not." I shrugged.

"Time to up my game." She winked at me. I bit my lip, anticipating her next move. Strangely this didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"I guess so." I finished as she scooted a little closer to me. Arizona gently put her hands on the side of my thigh that was closer to the back of the couch and started moving her hand upward. I tried to keep a neutral look on my face, but I knew that it was about to falter.

She searched my face for a sign of tension, when she didn't get one; she smiled mischievously and continued her journey. Once she arrived at my hip, she lifted her hand and ran a few fingers over the small amount of skin that was showing between my shirt and pants. I visibly twitched at the touch. "You're skin is really soft." She didn't look up at me.

I didn't say anything as she continued to caress my skin. After a few moments her fingers pushed up my shirt, exposing more skin. Arizona bit her lip as I took a deep breath.

"You're good at this game." The peds surgeon smiled as she finally looked up at me.

"No I'm not." I replied as our eyes connected. She stilled her movements and it almost looked as though she was going to lean in and kiss me, but she didn't have the chance because there was a knock at the door.

As if she was getting burned, Arizona quickly pulled her hand away from me and stood up. I laughed to myself and lifted myself off of the couch as well.

Arizona opened the door to reveal a very drunk looking Teddy who was soaked from head to toe. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You live closer. Can I crash here?" The cardio surgeon asked as she stumbled further into the apartment, finally noticing my presence. "Whoops, Callie." She giggled slightly, swaying in place. I approached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the couch. She sat down with a big plop and looked up at us. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." We both stated quickly.

"I should probably get going, and you should get her some clothes to put on." I looked at my watch, seeing that it was just past two in the morning.

Teddy had already started undressing herself. Arizona noticed and ran into her bedroom, coming back out with a pair of pajamas. "Here, put these on."

"Thanks friend." She grabbed the articles of clothing and set them down next to her. "I wouldn't go out right now if I were you. It's raining pretty hard. Cars had to pull over because they couldn't see the road. Their wipers couldn't wipe fast enough."

"I think I'll be fine." I stated.

"No, Calliope." Arizona quickly cut in. "You should stay. You can sleep in my bed since Teddy already has the couch."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Positive." She smiled, exposing her dimples. There was no way I would have been able to say no to those dimples.

"Okay." I smiled back at her.

After Arizona got Teddy situated, she walked into her bedroom. I had already finished getting ready for bed and was sitting on the edge of it.

"Get in." She motioned at the bed. "I'll only be a moment."

A couple of minutes later, Arizona emerged from her bathroom, with lotion on her hands. I was still sitting in the same position she last saw me in. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" She asked as she stood next to me.

"This side." I patted the side that was closest to me.

"Perfect." She grinned as she went over to the other side of the bed.

Once we were under the covers and warm, Arizona turned the lights off and turned to face me. I could see her face because of the light that was streaming through the window. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Thank you for making today such an amazing day." She whispered to me.

"You're welcome." I smiled. With that Arizona turned around so that her back was toward me. "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Arizona." I finished. It took me a minute to realize that Arizona was too far away from me and that I wanted so badly to put my arm around her but I didn't know how she would respond.

"Arizona?" I called quietly. "Can I-"

"Yes, you can." She answered before I even asked the question, with a big smile plastered on my face I moved closer to her and put my arm around her waist. She pushed back a little so that her back touched my front and I inhaled her unique scent as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long delay… but I hope you enjoy. This is a filler for what is yet to come. It's a career focused chapter. The next chapter should be up fairly soon because I have half of it done already and my fingers are itching to type out the rest. All mistakes are my own…and there are probably a lot of them. Sorry.**

* * *

**Arizona POV**

I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I could feel Callie stirring next to me. She still had one arm slightly draped over my stomach. During the course of the night we managed to separate a little, but she still kept a slight hold on me. I knew that she was awake because I felt her reach for her phone, but I didn't want this to end so I didn't move. That is until one of our pagers went off. Calliope pulled her hand off of me roughly and jumped out of bed toward the noise. Both of our pagers were on the dresser.

"Shit." Callie whispered as I lifted myself off the bed and looked at her. I was assuming the pager that was going off was hers.

"Is it you?" I asked, pushing the covers off of myself.

"Yes." She sighed. "I have to go. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"No, of course not. There are towels in the closet right there." I pointed to what I was referring to. She thanked me and walked away. I decided to get up and go make some coffee.

I could hear Teddy cursing as I walked into the living room. She had her head covered with a pillow and was trying to situate herself.

"Good morning sleepy-" I stopped as her pager sounded.

"Oh god. Make it stop. Please, I can taste the page in my mouth, I shit you not." She didn't attempt to move.

"Where is it?" I asked confused at her words as I came closer to the couch.

"My bag." She lazily lifted her hand toward the object. I went for the pager.

"It's 911 to the ER." I said as I stopped the pager from making any more noise.

"I'm dead. I can't go." She removed the pillow from her head and looked up at the ceiling. "My head is killing me. I can hear myself blink."

"You were pretty drunk last night." I stated as I threw the pager at her and walked back into the kitchen, getting ready to make a pot of coffee.

Teddy groaned and stood up slowly. "I need to shower. Stat."

"You can't right now, Calliope is showering."

"Oh yeah, she stayed the night, too." She raised her eyebrows at me as she approached the kitchen. "My mouth tastes like I've been eating garbage all night, and gargling diarrhea." She shivered at her disgusting words.

"That's gross. Callie should be out soon, your toothbrush is the blue one." I stated as I started making the coffee.

"I remember which one it is. I'm hung over, not brain dead."

"If you say so." I stopped as I heard the ortho surgeon call my name from my bedroom. "Be right back. Have some." I pointed to the coffee pot that had yet to produce any coffee.

"Need me?" I asked as I opened my bedroom door.

"Yeah." Calliope walked out of the bathroom in only a white towel. I couldn't help but look. Her body was glistening wet from the shower. "Can I borrow something to wear?" My eyes snapped up to meet her gaze.

I just nodded, never taking my eyes off of the stunning woman's deep brown eyes.

"Like…now?" She laughed.

"Oh…um. Yeah. Sorry." I blushed and went to grab her something to wear. She thanked me and went back into the bathroom.

"Ugh…I've got it bad." I groaned as I came back into the kitchen where Teddy had her face on the cold island marble top.

"Duh." She stated without moving. "Did you get any last night?"

"No." I shook my head. We're not really together, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" My best friend scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning all." Callie smiled as she entered the living room. "Teddy, how are you feeling?"

"Like death." My best friend lifted her head off of the table and got out of the stool. "I'm going to shower, 911 in the ER."

"I got the same call." The beautiful woman stated as she sat down on the chair Teddy was occupying only moments ago.

"This may be weird… but." I stopped. This was a weird thing to ask, but I didn't have to be into work until two and it was only just after eight. "Can I come with you guys? Check out the hospital. I haven't been there in a long time."

"Really?" Calliope looked surprised.

"Yeah." I nodded my head and raised my eyebrows.

"Sure." She shrugged, fighting a smile.

* * *

As soon as we entered through the ER doors, we were met with chaos. There were doctors everywhere, yet it seemed so organized. There was a red headed woman who was directing people where to go and everyone was listening, it seemed to work perfectly for them. I couldn't help but be enthralled with everything that was going on. It was as if everyone knew everyone else's move before they even made it. People were being wheeled to different rooms and only the people who needed to be there, were there. It was so much different from Seattle Presbyterian. There was no order to anything that we did, especially in the Emergency Room. There were people always fighting about what was the better thing to do. People argued at Seattle Grace, but it was a different kind of arguing. This kind of arguing worked.

"All hands on deck." Dr. Hunt yelled as he pushed past me. "Somebody page peds. Now!" He yelled.

"I've tried more than a dozen times, Dr. Hunt. I'm getting nothing." A nurse stated, with a phone to her ear. Calliope had disappeared when a man had come in with two broken femurs. The pain was so severe that the man ended up passing out because of it.

"Well, try again!" He bellowed.

"I can help." I stated quietly, lifting a hand so I could be seen.

"What?" He asked as he grabbed a chart from the desk.

I cleared my throat. "Um…I can help." I stated firmly so he could hear me over everything going on.

"Dr. Robbins?" He stopped what he was doing and came closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Callie."

He looked at me for a few seconds, "Okay, yeah we could use you. All hands on deck. Go to the locker room down the hall first door on the left and change into some scrubs. Meet me back here in no longer than five minutes." He nodded with a smile and turned around to finish what he was doing. I took off at a run for the locker room. This was going to be fun, I couldn't wait.

Within a few minutes, I was dressed and in front of Owen Hunt. "I'm ready to serve." I smiled.

"We need you in room three. Just down there." He pointed behind me. I nodded and ran into the room.

"You paged peds?" I asked as I entered the room and closed the door. Two doctors and a nurse looked up at me.

"Dr. Robbins?" Lexie Grey asked, stunned to see me. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes. I'm here to help." I stated sternly. "What do we have?" I could tell the second doctor in the room was uncomfortable with my presence because he didn't know who I was.

"You're not Dr. Thorne." The man furrowed his brows and looked me up and down.

"No, she's not. She's better." Lexie cut in. "We have a twelve year old boy, Adam Price, who went to bed on Tuesday and has yet to wake up. We've tried everything. He isn't responding to anything."

"Okay." I stopped to think. "Did the parents report any peculiar behavior in their son?"

"Only drowsiness." The grumpy doctor interjected. "We're wasting time. We need to take him to get x-rayed."

"No, wait." I bit my lip.

"Doctor Robbins. This is ridiculous. Don't just stand there he's been unconscious for a couple of days. Something weird is going on."

"I know that!" I screamed at the young doctor. "Just give me a second." I approached the boy. "We need to give him a lumbar puncture." I nodded to myself.

"He probably has inflammation in his brain. We should take him to get an MRI. It could be a tumor." He put his hands on his hips.

"No. We're doing a lumbar puncture. It could be inflammation to the meninges." No one attempted to move. "Now! Go!" I yelled. Finally they started moving.

"This is so stupid." The grumpy doctor said under his breath as they wheeled the boy out of the room. I didn't care; I had seen one case like this before. I had a hunch as to what was going on.

As they were wheeling him out, Lexie walked back into the room. "You'll be doing it, won't you?" I nodded and followed behind them.

* * *

"Dr. Karev, help me turn him over." I looked at the man as he moved into position. After the anesthesia was administered, we proceeded. "Has either one of you done this before?"

They both shook their heads side to side. "Well, who wants to learn?" Lexie spoke up but I wanted Dr. Karev to do it.

"Karev, it's all you." I smiled, showing my dimples. He sighed but grabbed the needle from me.

"Be very careful. You'll need to insert that into the dural sac and collect some cerebrospinal fluid. Make sure you don't make a mistake, you don't want him to be paralyzed."

After Alex collected what we needed, we sent the sample to be tested while they took Adam to his new room.

"If it is what I think it is, we need to start mechanical ventilation." I stated as we were standing around the boy's bed.

"No. That's not what he needs. This is stupid. I'm out of here." Dr. Karev pushed past Lexie and walked out of the room.

"Let's do it."Dr. Grey puckered her lips. I liked her more and more as the day went by. She was definitely someone that I could work with, and not just because she did everything I told her to. But then again, there was something about Dr. Karev that I couldn't shake. It was almost as if I could see through him. I knew I could make a believer out of him, if I had the chance.

* * *

"Meningitis." I beamed as I dropped the results in front of Dr. Karev. He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Dude, I don't care." He said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Just letting you know I was right and you were wrong." I couldn't help the huge smile I was wearing. "Yay!" I sang as I walked away.

"Arizona?" I heard Calliope call my name.

"Calliope." I smiled as the woman approached me. "It has been such a great day!"

"Yeah…has it?" She scrunched up her forehead. "I heard you've impressed a lot of people here."

"I might have. But that's because I'm awesome." I said, standing up tall.

"Too bad the chief isn't in today. He would have been impressed, too." Calliope smiled at me. "Lunch?"

"Absolutely." I smiled back at her, dimples in full force.

* * *

"Dr. Robbins." I heard a voice from behind. As I turned around, I spotted Alex Karev weaving through the crowd. I stood in place, waiting for him to catch up.

"Dr. Karev." I stated plainly.

"I owe you an apology." He massaged the back of his head with his hand. "I shouldn't have said all of those things to you. I was way out of line."

"It's okay." I smiled. I had worn him down a little bit. I was proud of myself.

"Are you leaving?" I nodded. "Can I buy you a drink sometime?"

"Only if it's friendly." I replied, holding up my hand so he could see the engagement ring.

"Oh, um…Of course. Yeah." He nodded and looked around the room. "Does he work here?"

"She does."

"Who?" He looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"Calliope Torres." His eyes went wide.

"No way." He shook his head. "I didn't even know she was with anyone. She's cool. Congrats."

"Thank you."

**Callie POV**

"I heard lover girl kicked ass today." Mark stated as he sat down next to me in the locker room.

"Yup." I beamed with pride. "She's a great doctor."

"Have you thought about asking her to apply for a peds position here?" He asked as he started to undress. I had finished and was sitting on the bench.

"No, it didn't occur to me. But people seem to like her." I liked when Mark had good ideas.

"You should see if she'd be interested. Dr. Thorne's contract runs out really soon and he's like almost 90." He shrugged.

"I wonder where she is in her contract with Seattle Presbyterian…" I pursed my lips in thought. We hadn't really talked much about her work there. She usually wouldn't dive deep into the work she did at that hospital. She asked me a lot about my job and I tried to do the same but she didn't really want to talk about it. I made a mental note to ask her about her status there. Her working at Seattle Grace Mercy West wasn't just for my enjoyment. We really did need a new head of peds. The guy that we had now was an old man who should have retired two years ago.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock and as I exited the hospital I decided to pay Arizona a visit at work.

Within 20 minutes, I was at her hospital. "I'm here to see Arizona Robbins." I stated to the man that was sitting at the front desk. He looked at his computer for a second.

"She's in surgery." Someone behind me stated. I turned around to see a good looking blonde woman in her mid thirties. She had a black dress on with a lab coat over it.

"Oh." I nodded. "Okay. Do you know when she'll be out?"

"I'm not sure." She looked me up and down. "You're Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah." I smiled and extended my arm toward her. "You are?"

"Dr. AJ Edison." The woman smiled. "I've heard great things about you."

"You have?" I asked, surprised.

"Arizona and I are close." She stated, pulling her lab coat around herself, with a smirk. "I can take you up to the gallery so you can watch her surgery, if you'd like?"

"That would be great." I replied as we began walking. I had only been to Seattle Pres a couple of times a long time ago. I had forgotten how different it was from Seattle Grace. A lot of the doctors kept to themselves. They weren't as family like as the rest of us were, or so it seemed. Things seemed a little tense here but the hospital itself looked very nice. Not as nice as my hospital, but it wasn't bad. Once up in the gallery, I took the first seat I saw. There were a couple of people sitting there, looking un-amused. I thanked Dr. Edison, assuming that she would leave me there but she ended up taking a seat next to me.

"She's repairing a newborn's heart." She stated, looking down into the operating room. I followed her gaze, eyes falling upon the stunning Arizona Robbins. She had on a butterfly scrub cap. I had to hold in a laugh. Butterflies weren't my thing. I liked black, and red was as colorful as I got, but Arizona seemed so colorful. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would have. I never made it a habit to date women who were nothing like me, but there was something about this woman that made me question everything I once believed.

"She's amazing." I was mesmerized. She looked so at peace. Like she could do this with her eyes closed. Every movement flowed perfectly. There weren't a lot of doctors who could put on this kind of show and not even know they were doing it.

"She is." AJ agreed with me. "So, has Teddy had the talk with you?" She air quoted the word talk.

"Ahh." I thought for a moment. "Kind of."

"Okay then…My turn, what are your intentions with my friend?" She turned to look at me.

"Um." I stopped, a little intimidated by the stare she was giving me.

"Um?" She asked.

I assumed she didn't really know what was going on, so I decided to play along. "I love Arizona. I intend to treat her as best I can. She's everything I didn't know I was looking for and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know her and being her wife. She makes me a better person and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her. She may be so different from me, and I may not know what I'm getting myself into, but none of that even matters. She's kind, thoughtful, she's smart and so beautiful. Every woman in this world would be lucky to have her and I thank god that he put her in my life instead of someone else's. Every single day I am grateful." I looked down into the operating room. This woman was miraculous, everything about her was miraculous. And almost all of the things I said to Dr. Edison were true.

"Wow… Okay." AJ raised her eyebrows. "I believe you."

"Good." I said, not taking my eyes off of Arizona. We didn't talk much after that. I kept my eyes on my woman and so did Dr. Edison. I noticed that she was almost drooling just as much as I was, over the surgeon in the OR. I decided to let it slide, not knowing what the situation was. They could have been former lovers, which I found very unsettling.

"She's closing up." AJ pulled me out of my trance. "Let's meet her down in the hall." She stood and I followed her without speaking a word.

We arrived just in time to see the peds surgeon step out of the scrub room. She had on light green scrubs and looked breathtaking, but I couldn't help but note that she looked a lot better in dark blue scrubs.

She smiled as AJ came into view. The smile made me a little uneasy, that was until she looked beyond her and spotted me. That smile, the smile that she gave me, took my breath away. I could see something in those bright blue eyes. Something I couldn't place.

"Calliope," She squealed, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She stopped inches from me. I could feel Dr. Edison's eyes on us, so I did what I felt was necessary. I grabbed Arizona by the waist and pulled her toward me, dipping my head so that I could capture her lips in a soft kiss. She quietly moaned into the kiss and I couldn't help but smirk as we parted. Once we were apart, our eyes never left the others until a pager went off.

"Oh, that's me." AJ stated. "Uh…I'll see you guys later."

"Nice touch." Arizona smiled as I let go of her. I felt a little upset at the fact that she thought what I did was for show. Well, it was a little bit, but only because I wanted the other blonde doctor to know that Arizona was all mine.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I took her hand into mine and led her toward a different hallway.

"Sure, here." She stopped in front of a door. "On call room." She said as we walked in.

I sat down on the bed and she followed. "What's up?" She asked, putting her hand on my thigh. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you happy here?" I blurted out without even thinking. She turned her body toward me with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

I cleared my throat, I was more nervous than I needed to be. "Are you happy at this hospital?"

She pursed her lips and thought about it for a second. "I guess."

I could see right through her. I could never usually read someone like I could read Arizona. "You're lying."

"I am not." She made a funny face.

"You don't like it here." I squinted my eyes and looked at her.

"Calliope… I made a commitment." Arizona bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She started playing with the strings of her scrub pants. I could tell that she wasn't comfortable talking about this, but I wanted her to consider Seattle Grace, and I was willing to make her uncomfortable to do so.

"Yeah, well when does your commitment end?"

"I have two weeks to renew… or find another hospital that'll have me." She looked up at me for the first time in a while.

**Arizona POV**

"Have you thought about any other hospitals? Or do you want to stay here?" Calliope asked me, staying a respectable distance away.

"I… I don't know." I kept eye contact.

"I'll just cut to the chase." Callie grabbed my hands into her own. "I think you should apply for head of peds at Seattle Grace Mercy West."

"I've thought about it." I shrugged as she rubbed circles on my hand with her thumb. I wasn't lying. I had thought about it for a long time, even before I met Calliope. That was my first choice but some things came up and I wasn't able to make the deadline. I wanted to tell my fiancée that I had already filled out the necessary paperwork to submit to Chief Webber, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth, so I just stared at the stunning woman, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun and I broke eye contact to stare at her deliciously creamy tan neck.

"It isn't too late." She squeezed my hands. "You can tell Seattle Pres that you're done, and I know for a fact that the chief would love to have you. I already told you that he was a big fan of yours, and Dr. Thorne retires really soon. This job was made for you." Calliope paused, my expression was blank. "And you'll be working with me, your really, really hot fiancée, what more do you want?" She winked teasingly at me. I couldn't help but laugh. She had a point. The trip that I took to SGMW was one of the best times I have had at any hospital. It was everything I thought it would be and more. Everything was organized and just how I liked it, it was organized chaos. I knew I would be a good match for that hospital.

"Let me think about it." I gave her a weak smile and let go of her hands. "I'll look it over, and I promise, I'll let you know what I decide."

"Okay." She looked satisfied. "I emailed you the application, just in case." I looked at her with a slightly cocked head. She blushed at my action.

"Thank you," was all I could say. We stayed silent for a couple of seconds before my pager went off. "I need to take this." I gave her an apologetic smile, forgetting about the page as soon as our eyes connected again.

"Will you come over tonight?" She looked like she was surprised at the question that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah." I answered a lot more confident that she looked. Her smile spurred me on. "I get off at eight. I can be over by nine."

"Perfect." She stood up as I did. I don't know what it was, but I wanted to kiss her, with no one looking, we weren't trying to convince anyone of anything, and I still wanted to plant a good one on her.

"I want to kiss you." I blurted out before my brain fully caught up. "Um…you know…for practice."

"Practice…right…then do it." She barely whispered. I didn't say anything, but took a deep breath and inched closer and closer until I could feel her breath on my lips. She closed her eyes as our lips met. The kiss was so electrifying, I couldn't control my actions, so I wrapped my arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue into her mouth, which she accepted willingly, too willingly. I wasn't complaining though. One of her hands grabbed a hold of my hair and I moaned unintentionally as she tugged on it. As our tongues danced and slid together, everything else melted away. My lungs were screaming for air but I couldn't pull away. She felt so perfect in my mouth, between my lips, there was no way that I would end it first. Calliope pulled her tongue out of my mouth for a second so we could take a deep breath, knowing we would be right back at it, but before we could reconnect, my pager sounded again.

"Fuck." I said, still centimeters from her lips.

"You should probably get that." Calliope acted like she was going to kiss me again, but pulled away at the last second. I looked into her eyes. I had no idea what this kiss meant, but I knew that I wanted to have more of them, many, many more of them.

"Yeah I should." I shyly pulled away from her and yanked the pager from my scrub bottoms. "I have to go."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to get this out quicker :/. Please forgive me? I hope you enjoy.  
**

**All mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

**Arizona POV**

_**The day of prom**_

"Life is good." I looked at my best friend as we shopped.

"What's this about?" She put her hands on my shoulders and held me in place.

"Calliope." I smiled, making my cheeks hurt. Calliope and I had had a great night. We didn't do anything special, in fact nothing at all. We spent the whole night in her apartment. I was always a wine and dine kind of woman. I liked getting dressed up and taken to a fancy restaurant. But Calliope could have been in a burlap sack and I would have still thought of her as the most stunning woman in the world. So when I arrived at her apartment after my shift, I couldn't help but smile at what she had done. Calliope had made me a wonderful dinner. Something I had never tasted before. She had made me a dinner that she learned to make while in Botswana. I had learned that she served in the Peace Corps for 28 months, where she had learned to make this wonderful food. I couldn't believe how amazing it tasted. At first I was skeptical as to what she put in front of me, but after a few encouraging words, I skeptically dove in. I had not expected to taste what I tasted. The delicacy enticed me to no end. I finished the whole plate, leaving nothing left over.

"_This is amazing." I stated as I swallowed the remainder of my meal._

"_I knew you'd like it." She smiled at me, her plate barely touched. "I met a family while I was serving and they inspired me. I spent a lot of time with them."_

"_That's amazing Calliope." I looked into her eyes, I couldn't control the feelings she stirred up inside of me. With a dimpled smile, I bit my lip and looked down at my empty plate. _

"_You're the most amazing person I have ever met, Arizona." The ortho surgeon stated. It took me a second to look up at her, but when I did, I could see something in her eyes. I couldn't quite place it, but it was something I had never seen before. _

"_Can I ask you something?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. _

"_You can ask me anything." She replied, giving me her full attention._

_I took a deep breath; I didn't know why this woman made me so nervous, like I was in front of my middle school crush, but everything about her set me on fire. I loved it. _

"_Had we not met under these circumstances, would you have been interested in me…" I paused. "Would I be the type of woman who would have caught your attention in a crowded bar?" _

_Calliope didn't say anything for a few seconds. I took a deep breath, deciding that what I had said was a little too much for her to handle. As I was about to speak again, she opened her beautiful mouth. _

"_Absolutely." She nodded. "You're… Arizona…you are…" She closed her mouth, choosing her words carefully "No one would be able to look past you."_

* * *

"Okay… So we have to make you look extra hot tonight." Teddy stated as we talked and shopped.

"Too bad this isn't high school; I would easily let Calliope get under my dress." I smirked as my best friend made a face.

"Then let her under your dress." She air quoted the last three words. I could tell that she wanted to say something to me, but I couldn't get her to open up.

"We aren't dating, we aren't really together." I frowned. "We aren't really anything but friends and…I guess…business partners…or whatever you would call…our situation." I finished, grabbing a dark blue dress that had caught my eye. It was Calliope's favorite color on me.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Maybe she feels the same way…" The cardio surgeon shrugged. "She did say that she would notice you…or whatever." She grabbed a hold of the dress in my hand, looking it over for a few seconds, before smiling and nodding.

"Because it would just complicate things." I blurted out.

"Okay…be an idiot. But don't come crying to me when you lose her after all of this is over. You would have had a chance, you're an amazing person and I find it hard to believe that she wouldn't want to actually be with you. And I am tired of you talking about your situation and moping all day when she's not around. Stop talking about your feelings to me and do something with them…" Teddy shook her head as we headed toward the fitting rooms. What she was saying made sense, but I didn't want to mess up what we had going on at the moment. I was always an optimist, I always saw the good in everything, but when it came to actually seeing me happy in the future, it all seemed like a joke.

**Calliope POV**

"It's no big deal, chill out" I told Mark as he paced around the small on-call room.

"I just want to do this right." He stopped as he spoke.

"I've learned that once you stop worrying, everything falls into place. Just do what you think is right. Don't stress it too much." I stated, sitting on a lumpy couch. I was acting like I was cool, calm, and collected around my friend, but inside, I was freaking out just as much as he was. Tonight was an important night for Arizona and I. It was the night that she would be meeting Dr. Webber as my fiancée. I wanted him to be sure without a doubt that she was the right person for his hospital. I knew she was and I felt like he knew that she was as well, but I couldn't get rid of the doubt at the back of my mind.

"What's blondie wearing?" Mark asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I told her to wear dark blue. I love it on her." I smiled, thinking about how she looked in that color. "I'll be wearing a silver dress that has a dark blue bow on the back…to match."

"Okay…" He furrowed his brows. "Are you getting her one of those flower things for her wrist?"

"You mean a corsage?" I laughed.

"Whatever…yeah." He shrugged his muscled shoulders.

"I haven't really thought about it…" I had no idea if that was what I should do or if that was taking it too far; we were two women after all. There was nothing traditional about us. But I did want Arizona to experience prom to the fullest. Making up my mind, I spoke. "You know what, yes. I'm getting her one. You have to buy one for Lexie, too. We can get them in a few hours."

"Thanks Torres." Mark smiled as his page went off. Looking down at it, he gave an apologetic smile. "I have to go." He pushed the stop button then turned toward the door. "Let me pay for the stupid, cheesy limo, please?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't have a problem with that." I smiled. Tonight was going to be a great night. I would make sure of it.

As Mark left, I decided to text Arizona.

**Work sucks and I can't help but wonder what kind of dress you'll be wearing tonight. –CA**

Dropping my phone on the bed next to me, I decided to take a nap before my next surgery. This was the one I was hoping wouldn't take longer than expected because it could interfere with Webber's makeshift prom.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated. Even though my eyes were thick with sleep, I opened them and grabbed my phone, knowing that it was most likely Arizona.

**I found the perfect one. You'll love it. –AZ**

Smiling like an idiot, I replied.

**Do I get a little preview ;) – CA**

**Nope. That would ruin all the fun. –AZ**

**But I don't know if I can wait that long. –CA**

**You can. Control yourself Calliope. –AZ**

Even through texts, this woman could create massive butterflies in my stomach.

**At least tell me if my dress having a dark blue bow in the back is appropriate. – CA**

**Very :) –AZ**

I gave a quick reply before falling asleep. Before I knew it, I had to be up for my surgery.

After the surgery was completed, I made my way into the locker room, ready to strip the scrubs off of my body.

Before I had the chance, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my lab coat pocket. Looking at the incoming call, I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Hello." I answered tentatively.

"Mija." My father stated into the phone.

"Hi, papa."

"How are you?" He sounded sincere.

"I'm well. How are you and mama?" I tried to keep my emotions in check.

"I'm worried about you my child."

"Don't be worried. I'm good. I'm really good." I smiled.

"I know; I received your emails. I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay. Do you need anything?" He asked. I had kept in contact with him about everything Arizona related. He was skeptical with the idea at first but quickly decided that I had no other options.

"I want mama to accept who I am." There were tears in my eyes as I spoke.

"She's trying her hardest, Calliope. She wants to meet Arizona."

"She wants to meet Arizona?" I was stunned.

"She does. She may not understand your life, but she doesn't want to see you taken away from her." Carlos cleared his throat, trying to sound as normal as possible, without showing too much emotion.

"Daddy." I began to break down, feeling the tears form. "Arizona isn't just someone who is helping me. She was at first, but since I've gotten to know her, everything has changed."

"You like this woman?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated while biting my lip, waiting for what he had to say.

"When I was about twenty-two, I met your mother. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole room. I couldn't help but be drawn to her and once I formed the courage to talk to her, it was too late. She had already accepted a date with one of the guys I hated most. I didn't have another chance until many years later. I'm thankful I had the chance again and I can't help but think that if I would not have had that other chance, we wouldn't be where we are today. It worked out for me, but it may not work out for you later, if you let her go now. Take the chance and save yourself years of heartache mija. If she was willing to help you, she's interesting in you." My father finished, waiting for me to comprehend what he had said.

"Or she's just that good of a person." I shrugged not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Don't be scared. I didn't raise you to second guess yourself my darling. Your mother is slowly starting to accept your life, don't settle, and show her that this is exactly what you want."

**Arizona POV**

After I bought the perfect dress, I went back to the hospital to perform a routine surgery on a 12 year old girl. I finished with plenty of time left to get ready for prom. I had been texting my brother throughout the whole day, trying to help calm his nerves for the upcoming wedding. I was extremely excited about attending my brother's wedding, but I was also extremely scared because Calliope would be meeting my whole family. The dark haired surgeon expressed that she felt bad because I had to lie to my family, but I assured her that they could handle it. Although, I, too, felt bad because we were deceiving them and I hated lying to my family. But I realized as the days went by, that I would do a lot for Callie Torres. Smiling to myself as the beautiful woman invaded my thoughts, I felt my phone vibrate.

**I will be there in about 20 minutes, forgot my dress and have to go back to get it from Meredith's. Don't worry though; I'll be ready in time. –Lexie**

I sent a quick response back and then put the finishing touches on my makeup before moving on to my hair.

Lexie and I had formed a friendship through emails quickly after I had met her. She obtained my email address from Calliope and had been a delight to communicate with. I saw a lot of potential in her, and I was confident that she could be a world class surgeon, in time. I wanted to make sure that when she did become someone everyone wanted to work with, people would know that I helped train her, and saw the potential I knew she possessed.

Within half an hour I had flat ironed my hair and looked as best I could. I had yet to put on my dress because I was waiting until the last minute so I didn't give myself the opportunity to mess it up.

"Wow, you look great." Lexie stated quickly as she entered my apartment.

"Thanks." I smiled, smoothing down my hair.

"My hair is already done. I just have to put my makeup on. It won't take that long." She gave an apologetic smile as she dropped her dress on the couch.

"Bathroom is in the hallway, last door on the right." I yelled at her retreating form.

I was more nervous than I should be for tonight and didn't know what to do to change that. On second thought, I did know. So I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. Deciding to skip the whole 'put it in a glass' part, I put it to my lips and took a big drink, followed by many more.

"Easy there tiger." Lexie said as she entered the kitchen. "Save some for me."

"Oops." I sucked at my lip, trying to get the little amount of wine that had escaped. Shaking my head at her words, I passed her the bottle. "That didn't take long. You got ready in like a minute."

"Mark already knows what he's getting." She shrugged as she put the bottle to her lips.

"That makes sense." I thought it over. "You guys seem really comfortable with each other. It's nice."

"Mhm." The promising surgeon stated, while her head was tilted back, liquid pouring down her throat. After swallowing, she set the bottle down and narrowed her eyes. "You should ask Callie out on a date."

Being caught off guard by the statement, I raised my eyebrows, silently asking for her to elaborate.

"I just…It was Mark's idea. He's Callie's best friend…They…um…they talk…so." She stopped, obviously not knowing how to phrase her words.

"We have been on dates." I shrugged.

"Yeah, fake dates, but we mean real dates. You forget that I know this isn't real." She grabbed the bottle again, drinking down the remaining liquid. Taking that as a cue to open another bottle, I made my way to the fridge, wanting to avoid her gaze.

"I can't believe that I'm talking to you about this…" I paused. "I…I do like her." Who was I kidding? I had to make it known in order for me to actually do something about it.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist. "I knew it."

"Lexie." I stated sternly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that watching you two that day when she visited, it was inspiring. I went home and fucked Mark's brains out."

"Wow, okay. That is way too much information." I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to rid my mind of that mental image.

"I'm just saying that it would be a shame if you guys didn't end up together… Mark has already told me that Callie likes you."

My eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Wait, Calliope said that she liked me?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh…shit." Lexie bit her lip, and I couldn't help but smile. I could use her for a lot more than teaching purposes. Giving her a knowing gaze, she cracked. "Crap…I…I wasn't supposed to say anything, but when two people are meant to be, I can't help but interfere." She stopped. I remained as expressionless as I could.

"She likes me…" I gripped the full bottle of chardonnay. Trying to comprehend what was being said.

"She likes you." Lexie added. "What started off as a generous favor may end in a romance. It could be a love connection, and something that could last a lifetime."

"Wait a minute, don't get your hopes up. This is way too complicated." I shook my head, watching Lexie stare at the alcohol in my hand. Popping the cork, I handed her the liquid.

"I'm that couple's biggest fan." She stated simply, pointing at me and taking another long drink of the alcoholic beverage. "You're perfect for each other."

"Quit hogging the alcohol." I deadpanned as my phone vibrated loudly on the marble countertop. Startling both Lexie and I, my phone flashed its LED light, making my stomach do flips, knowing that it was most likely Calliope.

**Mark is about ready. After that, we will be on our way, so it shouldn't take more than twenty minutes. Can't wait to see what you look like.- CA **

"We should probably get dressed. They'll be here within half an hour." I motioned at her dress that was haphazardly thrown on the couch.

"Right." She nodded. "Bring the wine."

* * *

"Wow, Arizona…" Calliope breathed out as I opened the door, revealing myself. "I…ah, you look…" She stopped, biting down on her plump lip. "You look stunning…I don't. I don't have the words."

Blushing, I smiled, raking my eyes up and down the Latina's body. She had on the most amazing silver dress. I was never a fan of silver, but the way this strapless long dress hugged the other woman's body, I was quickly becoming a fan. Her hips were accentuated with a tight dark blue bow around her waist. Her hair was flowing freely, framing her face in the most beautiful way. She had eye shadow that was a couple of shades darker than she usually wore it, and had eye lashes that went past her eye brows. Her plump lips were splashed with a nude, slightly glistening lip gloss.

"I know." I whispered. "You're just-"

"Where's my girl?" Mark asked as he came to a stop behind Calliope, towering over her. We were both pulled out of our staring contest as he spoke. Rolling my eyes, I stepped aside so they could walk into the apartment.

"Sorry about that." I smiled, raking my eyes over Callie's body again.

"You're beautiful." She told me, looking me up and down like she wanted to eat me.

With a blush taking over my cheeks, I replied, "Thank you."

"Oh, here." Calliope looked down at the object that was in her hands. "It's a corsage." She smiled looking back up at me. "For you."

"Put it on me?" I smiled, holding out my hand. Callie fumbled with the box but managed to put the white flower around my wrist.

"Let's go." Mark stated as he approached us.

* * *

**Callie POV**

"Alright, watch out." Mark yelled at us as he held the bottle of champagne in front of him. With one swift flick of his thumb, the cork shot across the inside of the black limousine.

I hadn't been paying attention to what Mark was doing; I was too busy not being able to keep my eyes off of Arizona. She was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I wish everyone was able to see her through my eyes. In this moment, her face was scrunched up due to the loud sound of the champagne bottle. As her face relaxed, she smiled as Mark poured the bubbly liquid, her dimples on display. Before I could even think, I leaned over and kissed her beautiful cheek. Her smile faltered for a second but came back in full force as she turned her head to look at me. We locked eyes and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Torres." The plastic surgeon spoke. I looked from Arizona to him. "Here." He handed me a glass of champagne.

"Thanks." I accepted the drink and handed it to Arizona.

"Thank you." She bit her lip, seeming a bit nervous.

After I took another glass from Mark, we all sat back and relaxed as the limo driver took us to our destination.

"I'm nervous." Arizona leaned in closer to me. She looked down at the full glass in her hand. Bringing it to her lip gloss stained lips, she tipped all of the liquid into her mouth. "I need another." She handed Mark the glass.

"Thank you." She smiled a few seconds later as she received another full glass.

"Don't be nervous." I stated, putting my hand on her knee. "Drink up."

"I will." We both chuckled. "I…um…I want to talk to you about something after we meet with Webber."

"Okay." I bit my lip. "What's it about?" Now I was a little nervous.

"Ah…just something I've been thinking about lately."

"Is it bad?" I gulped.

"No…It's not bad." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay." I let out a shaky breath and took a sip of my glass.

* * *

"Wow, this is beautiful." Arizona whispered as we entered the hospital.

"Yeah, it is." I looked around the large dark room. The room was lit lightly by overhead lamps and white lace draped around the whole room. There were a lot more people than I would have expected. I recognized a lot of the doctors and nurses. There were also a lot of teenagers, who I assumed were students that Dr. Webber's niece went to school with.

"Dr. Torres." A deep voice called from across the room. Turning to the voice, my eyes met Dr. Webbers. "Come on. It's time to introduce you as my girl." I grabbed Arizona's hand and intertwined it with mine, pulling her toward the older man.

"Chief, this is my fiancée, Arizona Robbins." I stated, resting my hand on the small of the Peds surgeon's back.

"It's a pleasure." Webber stated, taking Arizona's hand into his own.

"Likewise." Arizona smiled back at him.

For a little over half an hour Arizona and I answered any question that Webber had, along with the questions he had about Dr. Robbins' career. I was happy that everything seemed to be going well. The chief and Arizona had hit it off very well. She had told me about her authority issues but they didn't seem to show tonight. She was very cool, calm, and collected. Before we parted from Dr. Webber, he and Arizona set up a time to meet and talk about her future at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I couldn't stop smiling.

"That went really well…Yay." The peds surgeon clapped her hands together. A stray hair fell from behind her ear.

"I'm really happy it went well." I smiled and moved the hair away from her face. "You were amazing."

"Let's dance." She cleared her throat and looked around the room then pulled me by my elbow. "I love this song." She yelled back at me.

As Titanium blasted through the speakers I couldn't help but laugh. Once we made it to the middle of the dance floor Arizona began shaking her ass while lifting her hands and spinning around. I let out a loud chuckle; she looked like an excited child. It took me a few seconds before I started dancing the way she did. I had to admit, it was fun. As the song changed, Arizona pulled me closer and spun around, her back connecting with my front.

Song after song came and went; Arizona and I still dancing dangerously close. My hands were on her hips and her arms were thrown behind her and around my neck. Her hair smelled like coconut, I couldn't help but inhale deeply. I was becoming more and more aroused as the minutes went by. I had a feeling that the peds surgeon could tell that I was because she was teasing me more and more. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the song changed to a slow one. I immediately stopped dancing as Arizona turned to face me. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers and I couldn't help but smile back. Without a word, she put her hands around my shoulders and instinctively my hands found her slender hips. The peds surgeon licked her lips and took a deep breath. I could tell that she had something on her mind but I couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. At first I thought that she was bowing out of the deal, but I quickly realized that that wasn't something she would do after all the time and effort we put into this. Into us.

"What did you want to talk about?" I swallowed, waiting for her to speak. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Arizona?" I chanced, yet she still said nothing. For a few seconds she didn't say a word but kept looking at me, once she began to speak, Richard interrupted us.

"Ladies, sorry you interrupt, but I was hoping to speak with Dr. Robbins for a few minutes." The peds surgeon and I took our eyes off of each other and looked at the stoic man in front of us. I usually respected the chief but I couldn't help but laugh at his impeccable timing.

"Sure." Arizona didn't hesitate. She let go of me in an instant and turned toward the graying man, letting herself be escorted away.

**Arizona POV**

I wasn't ready to tell Calliope about my feelings. She was a magnificent human being. She had everything that I ever looked for in a woman, looks, brains, compassion, literally everything. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her how I was feeling. In that moment, I had a million things going on through my head. Recently I had discovered that she may or may not have feelings for me, but was I willing to take that chance? We had an agreement, we had a plan, she expected me to execute, and I was ready to show her that she picked the right person for the job. So if I expressed my feelings for her, it would have made things a mess. I knew that she needed me to keep my crap together. This wasn't me giving up on her; it was me waiting for the right time to make my move, and tonight wasn't it. After everything settled down, I would pull her aside and tell her how I really felt, I couldn't make things more difficult for her right now. I saw that clearly now, no matter how badly I wanted to be hers. So after accepting the job from Seattle Grace Mercy West, I approached Calliope with a pep in my step.

"Hello beautiful." I raised an eyebrow, watching her turn in her spot. There were a few nurses around her.

"Hey baby." She smiled beautifully at me.

"Mind if I steal her away?" I asked the women around her. After receiving glares in return, I pulled the beautiful woman away from them.

"I have something to tell you." My dimples were difficult to hide, especially with her staring deep into my soul.

"What it is?" She tried to hide a smile but I could see through it.

"You are looking at the newest SGMW peds attending." I beamed. There were still so many things that I needed to do before I could actually start work as an attending, but it felt good knowing that I was going to be working with Calliope and working at such a great hospital.

"What?" Her eyes went wide and a smile spread across her face.

"Webber offered me the job."

"Tonight?" She took my hand. "But you only met him about an hour ago."

"What can I say? I make a great impression." I winked. "He said he didn't need the extra time to make up his mind, and wanted me on board as soon as possible."

"That's amazing, babe." Calliope smiled, looking me up and down. She swallowed hard, never taking her eyes off of me. "Arizona, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I faltered; her deep brown eyes making me nervous.

Taking a deep breath, I could tell that something was on her mind. "I know that in the beginning you were just helping me out, but somewhere along the way I think I fell-" She stopped as the lights went dim and I could see her face no longer.

"Welcome, everyone, to prom." A man bellowed as blue lights illuminated the room. Calliope was no longer looking at me. Little did I know, she had lost the courage to speak the words she so desperately wanted to speak. The words I so desperately wanted to hear.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, please and thank you! The next chapter will be a little bit of a time jump.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm glad I was able to update sooner than I have previously. I have a lot of extra time on my hands now, so that's good. I hope the story makes sense, I was really sleepy and had a couple of glasses of wine. Oops.  
**

**I will be adding a semi-funny g-ma to this story but she won't be as funny as Betty, trust... Anyway, happy readings.**

* * *

**Callie POV**

"I heard you guys are leaving for the airport in three hours." Mark handed me a cup of coffee as he spoke. It was seven o'clock in the morning and I had already performed two emergency surgeries. "Why are you still here?"

"Yeah… surgery" I took a drink of the hot liquid. "I'm all packed and ready to go. She's picking me up pretty shortly. I have to go change. I'll see you in a week." I hugged my best friend then made my way to the attending locker room.

As I walked to my cubby, I heard my phone ring. "Hello." I picked up quickly.

"Calliope, hi." Arizona breathed through the phone. "I'll be in front of the hospital in about twenty minutes."

"Perfect. I'm changing right now. I should be out just in time." I said as I rid myself of my shoes and my dark blue scrub bottoms. "You have my suitcase, right?"

"Super. And yes, everything is in the trunk. I just have to grab the tickets and I should be on my way." She stated.

"That'll take you twenty minutes?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I have to stop by and get some magazines." She admitted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, those…" I shook my head. I was never a fan. "Oh, would you get me a Seattle Magazine…it features Seattle's top doctors."

"Absolutely." She stated. "I'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up.

I finished getting ready and made my way outside.

"Callie." I heard Arizona say as I approached the end of the sidewalk. "Hurry. It's about to rain." She ushered me into the car.

* * *

I was pretty good at talking myself in and out of things but I couldn't talk myself out of being nervous to meet Arizona's parents. Part of it had to do with the fact that we were lying to her family, but the other part was because I genuinely wanted them to like me.

"Ready?" I asked the blonde haired surgeon as the plane took off.

"Not really." She closed her eyes and clenched and her knees. "I hate this part."

Smiling to myself, I took one of her hands and held on to it tightly. "Just breathe."

She took a deep breath then opened her eyes. "Talk to me." She looked over at me.

"Okay." I wracked my brain for something to say. "When I was twelve years old, my cousin and I used to steal condoms from the store and fill them up with balloons and throw them at people."

Arizona opened one eye and looked at me like I was crazy. "You're serious?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Now you tell me something."

"Okay." She pursed her lips. "I went through this phase where I would look up women's skirts when I was really young."

"Really?" I looked over at her.

"Really." She whispered. A few minutes later and we were sailing through the sky smoothly.

"Ohh, ask her for some scotch." Arizona pointed to the woman that was walking through the isle with a food cart.

"You drink when you fly?" I shook my head as she raised her eyebrows at me.

"You don't?" She challenged.

"I do…sometimes." I shrugged and looked down the aisle. "I think I'll have one too."

"Atta girl." Arizona stretched her arms above her head. I couldn't help but look down at her stomach which was exposed. As I licked my lips, I pictures running my lips over her fair colored skin.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" The flight attendant asked as she approached our seats.

"Yes, can I get two glasses of scotch, please." Arizona chimed in before I had the chance.

"Sure." She smiled at Arizona. After getting our drinks, the woman once again smiled at Arizona and wheeled past us.

"I'm in that magazine." The blonde pointed to the magazine on my lap.

"Really?" I smiled at her. "That's awesome."

"It's okay." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you know what page?" I asked as I flipped through the pages.

"I don't know." She shifted so that she could see the magazine with me. As she did this, our arms rubbed together and I took a deep breath to steady myself. I could smell her coconut shampoo as her hair fell onto my shoulder. "This okay?"

"Y-yes." I nodded as I looked down at the colorful pages.

"Oh!" She stated a little louder than she intended to, "There I am."

"Wow, nice picture." I bit my lip. "You look really hot."

"Yeah…" She looked at herself. "I do."

After taking my eyes off of the picture, I noticed there was a little bit of information about her. About halfway through the paragraph, my eyes shot up. "You helped with the first robotic surgery on a child?"

"Yeah… Well my attending did, but I helped as much as he'd allow."

"That's so cool. That has helped so many kids…you don't even know…well you do know…but wow…" I opened my mouth in awe, "you are so cool." I finished as she began to laugh. "How awesome did you feel?"

"Thanks." She blushed. "I did feel awesome. It was an amazing experience."

* * *

A few hours of small talk later, the plane had pulled up to its terminal. "Have everything?" I asked as we started walking toward the front of the plane.

Nodding, Arizona slowly made her way up front. As we got closer, the flight attendant stopped Arizona with a hand to her shoulder.

"I know this is a little forward, but you're beautiful." She stated boldly. I could feel the anger rising inside of me.

Arizona looked as surprised as I did. "Thanks." She smiled then looked back at me with an apologetic smile.

"Can I give you my number?" She asked. There were a few people behind us that sighed heavily as we blocked their exits.

"Uhh…" The blonde bit her lip. "I'm sorry but this is my fiancée." She pointed at me. The woman's eyes went wide as I gave her a mega watt smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked embarrassed. "I didn't know."

"Not a problem." My fake fiancée lightly smiled and proceeded to exit the aircraft. Once we were out of the terminal and into the actual airport, I stopped Arizona by grabbing her lightly by the arm.

"You could have taken her number." I shrugged. "You won't hurt my feelings." I stated a little too roughly. I hated the fact that Arizona wasn't actually mine. It frustrated me to no end.

"No, that's okay. I really didn't want it." She stopped abruptly. It almost seemed as if she was going to say something else but thought against it.

"I just want you to know that if you find someone that you are interested in, don't let me stop you." I felt like crying as the words left my mouth.

"I promise you that will not happen." She looked around the airport. "We should go."

"Put your ring in your pocket." I told her before we started walking again. We had decided to keep them hidden until we knew how we would tell her family about us.

"Arizona!" We heard someone yell from somewhere behind us. Turning quickly, I caught a glimpse of a blonde haired man with a woman standing next to him.

"Right there." Arizona pointed as she, too, spotted her brother. "Come on." We picked up our things and started walking.

"Come here little sister." Tim smiled as he enveloped his sister in a big hug. "God, I've missed you." He stated into her hair.

"Oh, how I have missed you." Arizona replied sincerely. I hadn't ever seen her like this. It was beautiful.

Once they let go of each other, Tim turned toward me. "Tim, I'd like you to meet Calliope, my fiancée." The blonde woman smiled lovingly. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"You too." Tim smiled at me and shook my hand. "She's beautiful." Her brother took his eyes off of me and placed them on his sister, winking quickly with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Tara." Arizona gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." The tall red head smiled.

**Arizona POV**

I was so happy to see my brother and Tara again. It had been way too long. Growing up, my brother and I only really had each other, which allowed us to become incredibly close to one another. He was always there for me, he never judged me, and he never once flinched when I told him about my sexuality. He was excited that he didn't have to fend off any boys, and loved that he could talk to me about girls.

After introducing Calliope to Tim and Tara, we made our way to the car. Within half an hour we were pulling up to my childhood home. My parents weren't rich by any means, but they did have a very big house because it was the house my mother grew up in and had been paid off long ago. My nana inherited the house from her rich father and it had stayed in the family ever since. The house was old but it had been remodeled when I was around 16.

"My little girl is here." My mother yelled from the porch as we got out of the car. I could hear her footsteps approaching us.

"Oh baby." She breathed out as her hands wrapped around me. "I've missed you so much." I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"I've missed you, too." I held her tight. I loved my mother more than anything in the world. "So much."

After holding her in my arms for a few seconds too many, I released her and moved toward where Calliope was standing, looking a little out of place.

"Mom, this is Callie Torres." I stepped out of the way so that they could embrace.

"You're stunning, honey." My mom grabbed Callie by the shoulders as they pulled apart. "Welcome to the family." Calliope blushed slightly and smiled, saying 'thank you'.

"Where's Nana?" I was eager to see my grandmother.

"She's out playing the slots." Barbara shook her head.

"Where's my favorite daughter?" I heard my father call.

"Here I am." I squealed and ran to my dad. After hugging, I once again introduced the stunning ortho surgeon.

My father never hugged anyone he didn't know, so it was a surprise to me when he hugged Calliope. "It's nice to meet you Callie."

"It's nice to meet you, too, sir." She swallowed then smiled.

"Let's get you girls inside and washed up. The party starts in just a few hours and you need to get ready." Mom stated as we walked toward the house.

"What party?" I asked.

"The party we're having tonight. Some family members are coming over to celebrate the engagement, and they've missed you Arizona, they want to see you…and you're girlfriend." She winked at Calliope.

"Ugh." I sighed and looked at Callie.

"I'm kind of excited." She shrugged. I could tell that since her meeting with my parents and brother went well, that she wasn't as nervous anymore. I was glad. I grabbed her hand in mine as we were shown to our room.

* * *

"Are you still nervous?" I asked Calliope as we were left to freshen up before the party. She shook her head no. "I told you everything would go well. They like you."

"I'm so glad." She blew out air from her lips as she sat down on the bed. "I'm surprised they're letting us sleep in the same bed. My parents would never let that happen."

"We're grown up." I sat down next to her. "Plus, they should know that we have sex." As the words left my mouth Calliope turned to look at me and laughed lightly.

"Well, you know what I mean…We don't, but they think we do…" I stopped.

"I get it. I was just teasing." She put her hand on my thigh and without thinking I put my hand over hers as we leaned into each other.

A few seconds passed and the beautiful brunette cleared her throat. "We should get showered and changed." I nodded and let go of her hand.

"Yeah." I stood as she did. "You can go first." Grabbing her things, she went into the bathroom and closed the door. I wanted so badly to go in there with her but I knew that I couldn't. I had a feeling that she had something on her mind since the night of the prom, but she never brought it up again and I didn't know how to bring it back up. A part of me thought that if she really wanted to tell me something, she'd have told me by now. We had spent time together after the prom, but she never said another word about it, so I left it alone.

"Is everyone decent?" My brother asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." I sat back down on my bed.

"You excited for the party?" He crossed his arms and stood by the doorway, leaning up against the frame.

"Kind of." I shrugged. "It'll be nice to see some family and friends."

"You're nervous that she'll be here." Tim approached me then rolled on the balls of his feet.

"I'm over her." I looked up at him, hoping that he would believe me.

"You don't have to worry, she's not coming." He could see that I visibly relaxed at his words. "You and Callie make a great couple"

"Thanks. I think so, too." I smiled at the mention of the woman currently wet in the shower.

"Alright, well I'll see you downstairs." He squeezed my shoulder then left.

A few minutes later I heard Calliope calling my name from the bathroom.

"What's up?" I asked as I peered through the steam filled room. I could only make out the beautiful Latina's silhouette behind the steamed glass door.

"Uh…" She stepped out of the shower and came a little closer. "Are your eyes closed?" She asked then chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows at her strange question.

"Yes?" I questioned. "You know, I'm your fiancée, I should be able to see you naked." I teased, eyes wide open, hoping to see at least a little side boob.

Calliope chuckled lightly once again as she kept walking closer to the door. I was able to see things clearer by the second. "I need a towel."

I stepped away from the door as I heard her move even closer. I was not usually this nervous to be potentially viewing a woman's body, but it was Calliope. She was like a goddess.

"I need a towel." She stated again as I pushed some strands of hair behind my ears and gulped audibly.

"You'll get your towel as soon as you come out here." I couldn't believe what I was saying but I knew she was getting closer. It was only a matter of time before I saw everything. Just the thought of seeing Calliope naked was turning me on like nothing else. I could feel wetness pooling between my legs and I had to laugh at myself for allowing her to influence me this much. Before I could think another thought, naked Callie was pushing the bathroom door all the way open.

"I'm out here." She gave me a mega watt smile like she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Adjusting my eyes to the disappearing steam, I blinked rapidly. Once my eyes stilled, I looked her in those dark, beautiful, brown eyes. I was too scared to look down at her body. I didn't know if I was allowed to. As I stared deeper into her eyes, I could see that she was getting a little nervous, herself. Not wanting her to think that I didn't want to see her naked, I pulled my eyes away from her and slowly looked down at her lips, then her tantalizing, smooth neck. As I moved down to her chest, I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach. Her breasts were big and perky. I licked my lips as I kept staring at them; I never wanted to look away. I had to make sure I didn't move a muscle because I was scared that if I did, I'd pounce on her. I finally moved my eyes away from her perfect breasts and raked my eyes over her tan stomach. Her skin seemed to glow as I watched her. Her hips were begging for me to touch them, but I stayed rooted in place and kept looking further down. As I reached the space between her legs, I had to stifle a moan as wetness increased between my legs. "Beautiful." I couldn't help but say as I looked at the small amount of curls over her pubic bone. Seeing that wasn't enough for me, I wanted to pull her onto the bed and spread her legs. I wanted to explore her folds and get to know every single part of her. I quickly moved on, knowing we would be in trouble if I kept staring. I was always a leg woman, and Calliope did not disappoint. She had amazing legs and I could easily picture them wrapped around my head. She shifted slightly and it brought me back to reality. I snapped my head up to her eyes and cleared my throat.

"You know, you are kind of making me a little self-conscious." She smiled sheepishly.

"No." I shook my head and took a few steps toward her. "Never feel self-conscious."

"Arizona." The goddess looked into my eyes. "I-"

"Ladies, are you all set?" We heard a knock as my mother spoke from the other side of my bedroom door.

Without taking my eyes off of Calliope's, I smiled. "Yeah."

"Great." She spoke. "People are starting to arrive."

"Okay." My eyes never left the woman in front of me until it was too much to take.

"You have yet to shower." She looked down at her hands while I kept my eyes to the right of her.

"I'll be okay." I looked back at her and smiled. "I can shower later."

"Okay." She smiled back and turned to walk back into the bathroom.

Stealing a glance at her plump ass, I pursed my lips. "Nice."

"I heard that." She said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now, how about that towel?

* * *

**Callie POV**

As we made our way downstairs, I kept looking over at Arizona. I couldn't believe what had happened up in her room. I couldn't believe that I let her see all of me. I was always comfortable with my body, but letting Arizona see me was kind of a big deal. I wasn't sure what came over me, but it was hot seeing her staring at me exposed. Her eyes looked hungry and I loved the sight. It had really turned me on.

I'm not sure I knew what game we were playing but we had gotten considerably more comfortable around each other as the days went by.

After being introduced to about 20 unfamiliar faces, Arizona and I went into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks.

"So I should tell them that we're engaged." She stated as she looked for wine in the fridge.

"All of them…out there…" I took a deep breath. "What do you think they'll say?" I was nervous again. "You have a really cute butt." I digressed. I couldn't help but stare.

She jumped up quickly and turned toward me. "Not now." She scolded. "I don't know what they'll say. My dad has this thing…well, rather a book full of questions."

"Okay?" I was confused. Arizona leaned her back against the counter and folded her arms in front of her. I stood next to her, waiting for her reply.

"He's going to ask you five questions that he randomly picks out of this stupid book full of stupid questions, and if you miss one…one…he won't give us his blessing." The blonde sucked in her lower lip as my face turned white. "But don't worry…you'll pass."

"Will I?" I shook my head. "I don't know everything about you. That would take years."

"Well, let's hope you know enough." Arizona went back into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "We should get out there."

"Yeah…" I nodded. I was more nervous than I had been in a long time. Arizona poured the wine quickly as I became increasingly anxious.

"Is she here?" I heard someone from another room, state. As we walked into the main living room, Arizona's eyes went wide.

"Hold this." She handed me her glass and ran out of the room. A minute later she entered with her left had around an old woman.

"Nana, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Callie." They approached me and all I could do was smile. All of these introductions were beginning to be too much.

"Oh, well aren't you precious." Arizona's grandmother squinted at me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I know." She nodded then turned back to the peds surgeon. "I'll be right back. I won some money tonight and I need to put it in safe keeping."

An hour and a lot of glasses of wine later, I was feeling a little tipsy. I had mingled with just about everyone at the party. "Arizona." I came to stand next to my fiancée. "When are you going to tell them?" I whispered into her ear.

"Right now." She nodded and finished off her glass of wine then set it on the table unceremoniously. "Put your ring on." We both did. Looking around the room, we had a fairly good view of everyone in the house.

"Uh…Can I- Can I have everyone's attention please?" Her voice was shaky but she smiled beautifully nonetheless. As everyone stopped talking and turned to her, she looked at me and intertwined our fingers. "Calliope and I have…uh…we have some news."

I looked around the room and noticed her mother smiling, but her dad had his eyebrows furrowed. I swallowed hard as his eyes met mine. They were unreadable. I quickly looked away and found her grandmother's eyes instead, which were narrowed and I chuckled nervously as I waited for Arizona to continue.

"We're getting married." She lifted her hand up to display the ring.

"Well of course you're getting married. Do you think she's stupid?" Nana asked loudly as she shrugged. Arizona's father put his hands on her shoulders.

"Congratulations, baby." Her mother stated as she walked over to us and gave both of us a hug. Everyone else in the room cheered.

After the hugging was done, her father came up to us, looking each one in the eye. "You two, my office, now."

As we followed him, I kept a straight face and I could sense that Arizona was looking at me, but I kept looking forward and kept telling myself to breathe.

"Stand back there." He motioned to the blonde. "You sit." He looked at me then pointed to a chair that was in front of his desk. Daniel Robbins walked behind his desk and pulled out a small book. After looking it over, he sat down and looked at me.

"You want to marry my daughter?" He asked sternly, his eyes cold.

I swallowed then nodded. "Yes sir."

"Okay." He took his eyes off of me and looked down at the book. "You just have to answer a couple of questions." Opening the book to a random page, he put a finger on a line and smiled. "What is your most treasured memory of Arizona?"

Feeling a bit panicked, I racked my brain for something to say. The look on his face wasn't helping matters. "Uh…let's see…" I stalled until I smiled. I knew what to say. "It was a night like any other night. We had both gotten off work and needed to relax. Arizona went and picked up Chinese for us. We were both wearing sweatpants, but I remember thinking that she was so beautiful and I knew that I had gotten lucky to have a woman like that notice me, let alone date me." I paused as I heard Arizona breath in deeply. "We ate in front of the TV and watched this silly movie that she picked out. I looked over at her and she looked amazing. Like nothing else in the world mattered, she was genuinely happy to just be. I wanted to capture the moment so I took out my phone and discretely took a picture of her, but the flash went off so she turned to look at me and all I could do was smile. She tried to wrestle the phone out of my hands because she thought the picture would be hideous, but she couldn't have been more wrong.…and um…she…" I paused. "She ended up on top of me with her hair creating a curtain around the two of us, and I pulled her face to mine and kissed her with everything I had inside of me. I wanted to convey every single feeling that she made me feel. In that moment, I knew this was real. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." I smiled widely as his eyes softened. Everything in that story was real except the kissing. I had wanted to kiss her, but something had interrupted us and she quickly got off of me and we continued watching the movie.

"Good." Daniel cleared his throat and found another question. "If Arizona had an accident and became a paraplegic, would you go through with the wedding or would you back out?"

"I'd go through with the wedding." I stated the truth.

"Uh huh… but why?"

"Because I love her and because I'd want her to stand by me if something like that happened. My love for your daughter is unconditional, sir. I know that you may think this is all talk, but it isn't. I would never do that to her. She would need me more than she ever did, and I would be right there through it all." I stated every word with conviction. "The only way I would leave her was if I had to prematurely leave this earth, but I know that I'd still be in her heart."

"Alright, Callie." He ran his fingers through what little hair he had. "Would you surgically remove three fingers from Arizona's hand if it meant that she was immune to all diseases?"

As I thought this one through, I remembered something that Arizona had said to me a couple of weeks ago. I wanted badly to turn around and look at the beautiful blonde, but I was too scared. "No I wouldn't. Arizona wouldn't be Arizona if she wasn't able to operate. She is a world-renowned surgeon; that is who she is. Taking that away from her would be the last thing that I would do."

"Okay." He looked up at his daughter and smiled. I could see the love in his eyes. "Next question…" He paused to find another. "What are your plans for the future?"

"I want us to be happily married and have amazing careers, and when the time comes, I want us to start a family. I would love to have a few mini Arizona's running around the house. I want to be able to tell her that I love her every single day and I want to say it just perfectly so that she truly knows that's how I feel. I want to grow old with her, and experience everything imaginable with Arizona. I want the good, the bad, and everything in between. That's what marriage is all about. She's what I've been waiting my whole life for." As I finished, I noticed that my eyes had began to water. I was glad that Arizona was not able to see my face. Blinking back the tears, I cleared my throat and nodded.

"What is one thing that my daughter would change about you?" He looked over at his daughter and raised his eyebrows, then looked back at me, his face now neutral.

"Uhh…well…" I shook my head trying to get something to come to mind. "Oh!" I said a little too loudly. "She hates the fact that when we're in bed…just sleeping" I felt the need to add, "my feet are really cold. Every time they touch her she scoots to the edge of the bed and finishes her crossword puzzle. It's adorable, but I know it bothers her. So I make sure that when I hold her, my feet aren't anywhere near her. That's the only thing she ever complains about. When something is bothering her we talk about it so there isn't something that she has to hold back. It helps to communicate."

Daniel Robbins didn't say anything further. He closed the yellow book and put it back in a drawer. Taking a moment to look from me to Arizona, he stood and walked over to his daughter. I turned my body so that I could look behind me. I was momentarily taken back when I saw that the beautiful blonde had tears running down her face. I watched as her father pulled her in for a hug and whisper something that I couldn't quite hear. She groaned sweetly and looked over at me. "Thank you." She mouthed as her eyes pierced my soul.

"Do you love her?" He asked as I held my breath.

"Yes." She nodded.

After their hug ended, he walked back over to me. "Stand up." I obeyed. "It's amazingly clear that you love my daughter and would do anything to make her happy and I can tell that you make her happy. That's all I ever wanted for her. I give you my blessing." As he finished I grinned from ear to ear. I breathed a sigh of relief as he gave me a hug. "Take care of her."

"I will." I nodded into his shoulder. "I absolutely will."

**Arizona POV**

"Oh my god." My mother stood from the couch and met us half way as we walked into the living room. "What on god's green earth look you so long?"

"Dad was doing that question thing." Tim yelled from the other end of the room. "Did she pass?"

"With flying colors." My father smiled and sat down next to his wife. "Go get her a drink." He told me. "She looks like she needs one."

"On it." I laughed and grabbed Calliope's hand. "Come on."

"Oh my god." She whispered as we walked into the kitchen. "I thought I was going to die. That was intense."

I couldn't help but look at her with admiration. It had taken a lot of courage do say the things she did. What scared me was the fact that I believed the words that she spoke. She had incorporated things that I told her into those questions. She knew how to give my father the things that he was looking for. "Thank you." I didn't know what any of this meant, but I knew that my feelings for Calliope were increasing.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Lay a big one on her." Callie and I turned around to catch my Nana looking at us. "It says a lot about a woman…if you know what I mean." She winked at me.

Without even thinking, Calliope pulled me in and kissed me slowly. I deepened the kiss because I wanted to show her what I was feeling in that moment. I wanted her to know that I was falling deep.

* * *

**Holler.**


End file.
